Discovered
by LumiChan640
Summary: What would happen if one day, the government finally noticed the aliens who live in Hawaii? Nothing good could come out of that. An experiment gets kidnapped by the agents, and it's up to Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, and a few others to help bring him home. However, they don't have all the time in the world, because one particular scientist wants to dissect the poor captive...
1. 1) Your Secret isn't Secret Anymore

Discovered) Chapter One: Your Secret Isn't Secret Anymore

The following is a fanfiction the franchise Lilo and Stitch, if you are not aware of such franchise, I highly recommend it to you. This fanfiction is based after the events of my previous fanfic, Swapped. If you didn't read it, I also recommend that to you for plot purposes, when I write, I like to incorporate everything on a timeline. So then, I hope you enjoy the story. The perspectives change, for story reasons. Also, this fanfiction contains some...not very peaceful sections, so if you are uncomfortable with guns and interrogation and violence, I'm just warning you. o3o This story is going to have some scientific matters in it, so...yeah. You know what happens when crazy scientists find aliens. 3 Now, enjoy the story! I ll hand out free popcorn too.

"Sir, we have sent in a chopper to the area where the claimed sightings are." An agent said. "And, you'll be surprised to see what we found."  
"Yes?" A captain said, raising an eyebrow.  
A couple images were given to the captain. "Look at these, turns out that the vacationers weren't making them up after all."  
The captain looked at the pictures. "Incredible. How many are there?"  
"People believe over six hundred."  
The captain was stunned. He put the images down on his desk, him scratching his chin. "Is it an invasion?!"  
"It does not seem so, for they have been there for years and haven't shown any threat."  
"Well then...what do you suppose we do about it?"  
The agent scratched his chin. "I suppose we go and get them over to Washington DC, let the people in the Pentagon decide."  
"Perhaps...so then, we should go and take action, we can never be too sure that aliens would stay peaceful for long."  
The captain and his agent got into a private jet. "You say there is an agent in residence there?"  
"Yes, there is, but he refuses to acknowledge the existance of aliens in Hawaii..."  
"So then...send him a message, we are going to collect the aliens to keep the peace."  
"Yes sir."  
The captain then sighed, throwing his legs over the table and turning on a mini TV to watch CSI.

It was a bright and sunny morning in Hawaii. It was peaceful, quiet, birds chirped as the Pelekai family enjoyed breakfast. Well, not peaceful for long. "Lilo, open up." A voice said.  
Lilo walked over to the door and opened it. "Cobra, what brings you here?"  
"The experiments are in danger."  
"What do you mean 'in danger?'"  
"Remember how you said that people wouldn't care to notice them due to the phenomenon of a tropical trance?"  
"Yes..."  
"The U.S. government found them via satellite. They even sent in a chopper to investigate and...they found them."  
"What should we do?!"  
"Several government officials are coming, they want to collect the experiments and ship them to D.C. We have to get them into a safe location."  
"Nothing is safer than my house, who could expect over six hundred aliens to be in one house?"  
"We don't have much time, we need to hurry, gather every experiment you can."  
"Right, Stitch we gotta hurry."  
"Ih." Stitch shoved his remaining breakfast, pancakes with butter, into his mouth. After chewing it down, he and Lilo ran out of the house.  
"Come on, we gotta hurry." Lilo turned on the engine to the buggy. "Jumba probably has a satellite thingy to message the experiments, but we still need to double check."  
"Ih." Stitch jumped into the buggy.  
They drove around the island, warning every experiment about the upcoming investigation. Their first visit was to Sparky.  
"Humans found us?" Sparky asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "But how?!"  
"A satellite. But don't worry, they haven't found you unless they've seen you in person, we need to go into hiding, come to my house."  
"Alright..." Sparky climbed into the buggy. "What about the others?"  
"Jumba is warning them, we're checking to make sure that they got the message."  
"Ok." Sparky leaned back, trying to make himself comfortable. Lilo was a new driver, and he didn't know if she was as reckless as Stitch on the road.  
Lilo continued driving around the island, picking up cousins and dropping them off at her house. By sunset, the house was filled with experiments, some even were in Jumba's hidden ship.  
"Phew..." Lilo sighed. "That's everyone." She threw herself onto the couch, exhausted from the intense search for all the experiments.  
"That's everyone and the house is full!" Nani complained, trying to walk around. She had experiments all around her, she didn't want to kick one by accident. "How am I supposed to get to my room without squashing someone by accident?!"  
"You could ask us to move." Melty said from behind Nani.  
"Move where?" Nani turned around. "The whole floor is full of experiments everywhere!"  
"Erm, you got me." Melty sighed, looking around. Nani sighed. "Well, please move so I can get to my room." Several experiments moved aside to make a path for Nani. They had to squeeze together as Nani walked down the hall.  
"Thank you." Nani left the area to go to her room for bed.  
Lilo stayed up, she wanted to keep the cousins company.  
"Well Stitch, everyone is here." "Ih."  
"It's like a giant sleepover!"  
"Hehe."  
Splodyhead looked around. "Everyone is here, but...where is Slushy?" He scratched his head in confusion. "I just get the feeling like he isn't here, I see Yaarp by the TV, Nosy in the corner, Fibber on the couch, Bonnie and Clyde in the kitchen raiding the fridge..."  
"Gaba?!" Stitch ran into the kitchen. "Naga eat my coconut cake!"  
Splodyhead rose an eyebrow. "Addicted to cake is he? Oh well...the point is I can't see Slushy in this pile of...experiments!"  
Lilo looked around, scratching her head. "I'm sure he is somewhere, it's just hard to see because everyone is squished here."  
"Could he be in the ship?"  
"I could check, stay here." Lilo walked outside.

"Jumba, you there?" Lilo asked.  
"Yes little-big girl, what are you needing?" Jumba replied, turning his attention away from his computer screen.  
"We are worried that not everyone is here, but it's impossible to know for sure because...it's a crummy mess in the house." Lilo scratched the back of her head. "Yeah...it's a real mess in the house..."  
"I have invention that can scan crowd, would that help?" Jumba pulled out a portable scanner.  
"Yes, can I see it?" Lilo reached out for the device.  
"Let me be handling this, it's my invention." Jumba held it away. "Wouldn't want to break it."  
"Ok..."  
Jumba scanned the ship, all the experiments in the ship were crossed off a list to see who was present. Jumba then came with Lilo to the house and scanned it.  
"So Jumba, is everyone here?"  
"Ah, yes, would seem so," Jumba said as he looked at a list of the experiments. "Jumba is scrolling down list and looks like everyone is-WHAT?"  
"Is something wrong?!"  
"Is bad...someone not here..."  
Several experiments looked with worry.  
"Who isn't here?!" Lilo asked.  
"523 isn't here...didn't you check on him before?!"  
"He wasn't at his place, I thought he must have gotten your message!"  
"What do we do?! Experiment is alone and vulnerable!"  
"I'll go look for him, don't worry." Lilo ran out of the house. She looked back and called. "Stay here, don't come outside!"  
Jumba nodded and closed the door, locking it.

'Where is everyone?' Slushy wondered as he walked down the coastline. 'It's like everyone vanished...but why? What happened?' He sighed. 'I shouldn't have slept in...now I don't know what's happening...' Slushy sat by the meeting tree and gazed into the night sky. 'Where did everyone go?'  
Lilo ran through the bushes and shrubs, looking for Slushy. She stopped and hid when she saw agents walking around. 'They're here...looking...I hope they didn't find anyone!'  
"See any yet?" An agent asked.  
"No, I think the boss was just making this up to send us on a vacation..." Another replied.  
"Yeah, I mean aliens, seriously? What odds are those?!"  
The group laughed.  
Lilo sighed. 'At least it seems that they didn't find anyone yet.'  
"So then, let's just keep looking, maybe the boss didn't send us on vacation, but he is just crazy!" A third agent said.  
"Haha, yeah, crazy as he always was, first with the unicorns invading Times Square when it was a costume parade, then fairies invading Disney World when it was just CGI holograms, and now aliens in Hawaii?! Haha!" The second agent laughed.  
Meanwhile, Slushy stood up, he had decided to head home for some rest. 'I can't find anyone...' He looked at the sand as he walked. 'Where did they go?' He walked right into an agent.  
"What the?" The agent turned around.  
Slushy looked up. "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to walk into you, I was just lost in thought, please excuse me!"  
The agents all looked at Slushy. An agent said, "Ok, you know what, the boss isn't crazy anymore."  
"Even with the rainbow unicorns?" Another said.  
"Well..."  
Slushy scratched his head. "So then...have a good night..." He started to walk away.  
"Woah woah woah, hold on there." An agent said.  
"Can I help you?" Slushy asked.  
"You see, we have been authorized to take you into custody."  
"...What...?"  
"You're going to have to come with us."  
"Come...with you? But, I have a job...and...custody?! What did I do wrong?!"  
"Nothing...we think...but you need to come with us."  
Lilo watch worriedly. 'Oh no...what should I do?!'  
Slushy shook his head. "I can't come, I'm sorry..."  
"We will count to three, when we get to three we will forcefully apprehend you, come peacefully."  
"Did you take away the rest of my family?!"  
"The rest? There are more?!"  
Slushy covered his mouth. 'Oh no...'  
"Boss was right, it is an invasion" A fourth agent said.  
Slushy shook his head. "We aren't invading! We live with humans in peace!"  
"That is to be determined." The first agent said. "Now come with us."  
Slushy stepped backwards, slowly. "I don't want to come..."  
"I'm counting to three." Several agents raised guns.  
"I don't want to fight!" Slushy looked at the agents, fearfully. "I don't want to hurt anyone!"  
"Then come peacefully!"  
"I don't want to come either!"  
"Alright then, shoot him down." The agent instructed.  
Several small darts were fired from the guns, Slushy made an ice wall to shield him.  
"He has super powers?!" An agent asked.  
"It's ice, cryokinesis, be careful." Another agent said.  
Slushy backed up. "I don't want to hurt anyone, ok?"  
The agents took notice to how Slushy wasn't attacking, but defending. "We can see that..." The first agent said. "But that won't change anything."  
Slushy created a dome of ice, protecting him. "Stay back!"  
An agent touched the surface of the dome, ice spread around him, encasing him.  
"Don't touch the ice!" The second agent said.  
Slushy looked around quickly, he needed to escape. He dug into the sand and out of the dome. He climbed out and made a small shield, repelling fires from the guns. He realized he had to do something, so he froze all the agents in ice. "That was close...too close..."  
"Too close indeed." A voice behind him said. There was a loud snap, something pricked Slushy at the back of his neck. "But don't worry, we got you right where we want you."  
Slushy turned around. Someone else was holding a gun. Slushy reached behind his neck, he pulled out a small dart. "What..."  
"Now then, just let the affects of the dart take over. Close your eyes, you want to sleep..."  
"No..." Slushy shook his head. "I...I don't..." He felt dizzy, he slipped to the ground. "No..."  
"Let it take you...relax...sleep..."  
Slushy's vision became blurry. He looked at the trees, he could see the outline of someone looking worried, afraid. He reached out a hand, "Lilo...help me..."  
"Sleep now...your body wants it...sleep..."  
Slushy could barely keep his eyes open. 'Help...'  
"Sleep...sleep...sleep..."  
The voice started to soften, started to fade, Slushy's eyes could no longer stay open. The last thing he felt was a bunch of hands picking him up.

Lilo ran as fast as she could back to the house. "JUMBA!" Jumba looked at Lilo. "Did you find 523?!"  
"They found him first...they took him away..."  
All the experiments looked at Lilo.  
"Took away?!" Yaarp asked.  
"Away where?!" Felix asked.  
More questions of concern flew around the room.  
"Is he ok?!"  
"Who took him?!"  
"Can't we go get him?!"  
"Silence my creations!" Jumba said.  
The murmuring stopped, all the experiments turned to Jumba.  
"We have to get 523 back, wherever they took him."  
"Jumba, they know there are others, they are looking for everyone else." Lilo said. "The way I saw them take Slushy...I never want to see that again..."  
"Gaba?" Stitch asked. "How did they?!"  
"He didn't know they were looking for experiments, he was kind to them, he wanted to stop a fight, and then they took him when he wasn't looking..."  
"What next?" Jumba asked.  
"They picked him up, took him to a jet, and flew off..."  
Jumba was worried. "While I do have the means to track location...is unsafe to leave house now that agents are hunting for everyone. They will look everywhere."  
Lilo was worried. "What if they saw me, what if they followed me?!"  
"Little girl, stay here in house, I will go back to ship and take care of experiments there."  
"Ok..."  
"Do not worry, we will help get 523 back home, is what you said about Ohana, nobody to be left or forgotten."  
"Well, along those lines." Lilo giggled. "All in all, do not be worried little-big girl, Jumba will make sure 523 comes home."

"It's a real alien."

"Can I see?"

"Be careful, you could startle it."

"How could it be so hazardous?! It looks so cute!"

"You know what isn't cute? It froze a group of agents when it felt afraid."

"So what? With this collar on, it can't do anything."

"So then, we are bringing it to D.C.?"  
'...D...C...?'  
"Yes."  
The sound of a door opening rang through the room, the two agents had left a room.  
'...What...happened...? Why...do...I...feel...tired...?' Slushy slowly opened his eyes a small fraction. 'Where...am...I...?' Everything seemed blurry, fuzzy, distorted. Slushy slowly sat up, holding his head in his arms. 'My head...throbbing...pain...' He looked around, the blurred, soft lines started to sharpen with every blink. He looked around, everything was dark, hard to see. He tried to stand, but his head hit a ceiling. 'A low ceiling? What kind of place is this?!' He sat back down, against a wall. However, the wall had holes in it, making it uncomfortable to lean against. He then slowly began to realize where he was. 'Wait...wait...no...' Slushy's vision had finally adjusted to the darker room. What he saw next frightened him. 'I'm in a cage?!'

To be continued. .-. 


	2. 2) Questions Without Answers

Discovered) Chapter Two: Questions Without Answers

"The boss said to keep looking on the island." An agent said.  
A troop was walking around town. "So then, we found one, out of what, six hundred they say?!" A second said.  
"Isn't one enough?"  
"Aparently not."  
"So then, let's question some civilians, perhaps they have any information?"  
The group walked over to a barber store.  
"Excuse me, madam, have you seen any aliens around here?" A third agent asked.  
The woman sighed. "What a silly question to ask, they've been living with us for years!"  
"And?!"  
"They are very civilized, kind, happy. In fact, I employed one of them, if you're looking for Clip, however, she isn't at work today."  
"Where is...this Clip?"  
"Don't know, maybe on a vacation day, she deserves it with all her hard work."  
"Well, thank you for the information."  
"Not a problem, say, would you like to have a style? Today we offer a free trim to anyone who stops by from eight to nine."  
"I really would, but we should be getting on with our work."  
"Have a nice day." The group of agents walked around, interviewing. No one knew where the experiments were, it was like they vanished overnight.  
"They have jobs, they get paid, but they aren't even legal citizens!" An agent said.  
"They don't even have a passport." A second said. "They don't even have the education, or even a license!"  
"But everyone around here is accepting their presence...living in peace and harmony..."  
The agents started to regret their past actions.  
"We were too hard on the little guy." A third agent said. "We scared him."  
"And he talked about the others like a family."  
"This is morbid! It's like we kidnapped a child!"  
"But guys." A fourth said. "We don't know for sure until the people over at D.C. can confirm it's safe for them to be around."  
"True..."

"Let me out!" Slushy yelled, banging on the bars of his cage. "I don't belong here!"  
The two agents looked at Slushy. "Should we?"  
"Naw, 'course not."  
"Exactly. Sorry little guy."  
Slushy tried to create an ice tool to break out of the cage, but no ice appeared. "What did you do to me? Why can't I use my powers?!"  
"You have an inhibition collar, some scientist gave it to us telling us that these would stop you from attacking us."  
Slushy looked down sadly, gripping the bars. "I want to go home..."  
"You're home is in space. You should've stayed up there rather than come down here."  
Slushy shook his head. "No, this planet is beautiful...everyone is so nice...kind...they make me feel like I belong..."  
"Discriminated in space, were you?"  
"A lot of the beings in space discriminate us...just because Jumba made us...very few are nice, but compared to the universe, it's a really small number..."  
"Who is this Jumba...?"  
Slushy looked up, he let more information slip. He shook his head. "Nobody..."  
"I can tell this Jumba is somebody, you say he made you, tell me about it."  
Slushy backed up to the far end of his cage. "No..."  
"Fine...write that down on things to ask during the interrogation."  
The other agent nodded and wrote something on a clipboard.  
"Keep talking little one, just let it all out." The agent said.  
Slushy shook his head. The agent sighed. "It's being cautious of what it says."  
"I'm not an it!" Slushy looked sadly. "We aren't an it...we've got lives too."  
"Tell me about it."  
"No, I don't trust you!"  
"From what you say...you're more than just aliens...are the rest like you, are you a species?"  
"No...we don't belong anywhere."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because we-" Slushy stopped himself, covering his mouth. 'Stupid, stupid me! Stop talking!'  
"You...?"  
Slushy shook his head.  
"Alright then, don't talk now, we'll make you talk later."  
Slushy looked up. "Make me...how can you make me?!"  
"It's called interrogation"  
Slushy hugged his knees, he knew he was in trouble.

The group of agents arrived at Lilo's house. "This is the last house on the whole island, if there is no information here, it's nowhere!" An agent said.  
An agent knocked on the door. "Hello?"  
Lilo heard the knock. She had to think of something. "One minute, I'll be right with you, I'm just on the phone!"  
"Alright..." The agents waited patiently.  
Lilo ushered the experiments in the living room out into the the bedrooms. It was super crammed, but it was the best they could do. Lilo opened the door. "Hi, how can I help you?" She stepped outside, closing the door.  
"We're on a hunt to track down aliens. It sounds crazy to us, but not to you, according to other locals you've been living in peace with aliens for years. So then, do you know the location of any?"  
"Aliens...I have seen them around the island, but they disappeared a while ago...the last one I saw...people attacked him...he was scared...he looked at me...begged for help...but I couldn't give any...I'm so worried..."  
The agents looked at eachother. One agent coughed slightly. "Excuse me, is your name Lilo?"  
"Yes, why?"  
The agents felt slightly ashamed. "Well...if that's all you know...thank you for the information..."  
"No problem..."  
The agents left the house, sluggish.  
"A civilian saw us...attack the little guy..." An agent said. "There goes our reputation of being peacekeepers."  
"Yeah..." A second said. "But...everyone said that they all disappeared, but where?!"  
"That's what the little guy meant when he said, 'Did you take my family?' He is talking about how they disappeared."  
"We look even worse the more we talk about this..."  
"Yeah..."  
When Lilo saw that the agents were out of sight, she said, "Coast is clear, everyone can come back in the living room."  
The experiments all piled into the room. "Lilo...were they the ones who took Slushy away?" Melty asked. He stood next to her, looking up.  
"Yes...they were...but don't worry...Jumba has a way to find Slushy...somehow..."  
Melty was worried. "Are they looking for us? What did they say?"  
"They wondered why you can't be found anywhere...they think you disappeared without a trace...except Slushy."  
"What do we do?"  
"We wait for all the agents to leave the island, then we can start looking for Slushy."

Slushy heard a loud rumbling sound. "What's happening?"  
"We've landed in D.C. It's about time!" The first agent said.  
"Where...?"  
"The capitol of the United States of America."  
"You brought me to the capitol of the country?!"  
"Yes, we did."  
Slushy grew worried.  
"Alright, no time like the present, get it into the building!" A voice outside said.  
The two agents picked up Slushy's cage, covering it with a blanket so Slushy couldn't see. "Where are you taking me?!"  
"Interrogation."  
Slushy kicked the bars of the cage. "Let me go! I won't tell you anything!"  
"That's what you think."  
The cage was set down somewhere. The blanket was removed. Slushy was now in a small room, a large, brawny man sat before him. Slushy looked around, a glass sheet revealed several other people, all holding clipboards. They were looking for information.  
"So then..." The larger man said. "I am Doctor Seghill, and who are you?"  
Slushy shook his head. 'I can't let anything else slip.'  
"Come on now, don't be shy..."  
'Not saying anything...'  
Seghill sighed. "I told you my name, won't you tell me yours?"  
"Slushy..." The name slipped out.  
"That's really cute...now then, who are you?"  
"I...I'm..." Slushy shook his head. "Nobody."  
"You must be somebody..."  
"No, I am nobody..."  
Seghill picked up a remote. "You sure?"  
"What's that?!" Slushy asked, the remote didn't look like an average, T.V. remote, it seemed the purpose was sinister.  
"This will cause your collar to give you an electric shock, if you don't talk, we make you."  
Slushy was shaking, "I told you, I'm nobody!"  
"I'll give you one last chance to answer without a shock, who are you?"  
"Nobody...everyone in the universe calls us nobody..."  
"Why is that?"  
"We...we...we are..."  
"Yes?"  
"Nobody, we are all nobody."  
Seghill sighed. "Very well." He pressed a button, and the collar sent electricity through Slushy's body. Slushy cried, "ILLEGAL GENETIC EXPERIMENTS!"  
Seghill took his thumb off the button, and the shock stopped. "Really? More than just aliens?"  
Slushy was crying softly. "Leave me alone..."  
"So then...who made you?"  
"My father..."  
"Who is he?"  
"He is a scientist."  
"What is his name?"  
"I...I..."  
Seghill raised the remote again. "His name?"  
"...Jumba..."  
"Ahh...and so he made illegal genetic experiments. How many?"  
"A lot..."  
"Can you tell me?"  
"Over six hundred..."  
"And which one are you?"  
"I don't want to say."  
"Why not?"  
"I like my name better than my number."  
"What is your number?"  
"I..."  
The remote was raised again. "Number please."  
"...523."  
"And so...who are you?"  
"I told you...I'm Slushy..."  
"Who are you?"  
"I..."  
"I'm going to ask one last time, who are you?"  
"I'm...experiment 523..."  
"Alright then. Now then, tell us, where are the others?"  
"The others?"  
"Yes, where are they?"  
"I don't know. I haven't seen them for a while now..."  
"You sure?"  
"Positive!"  
"Positive you say..." Sighill pressed the button on the remote.  
"I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW!" Slushy cried. "I DON'T!"  
Sighill sighed, releasing the button. "No information there...ok..."  
Slushy felt sad, broken, hurt. "Leave me alone...please..."  
"If you can answer one last question for me."  
"What do you want?!" Slushy asked. "Answer my question first! What do you want with me?!"  
"We want answers. We want to know why you're here. We want to know if you're invading."  
"We aren't!"  
"Answer this question, why did you come to Earth?"  
Slushy bit his lip. "I can't tell you."  
"Why not?"  
"Because...I can't...we swore never to tell."  
"So not because you were fleeing discrimination?"  
"I won't tell you!"  
Sighill pressed the button. "Tell me."  
"NO!" "You want to tell me, I know you do."  
"I CAN'T TELL YOU!"  
"Let it out, relieve yourself from the electricity, tell me."  
"NEVER!"  
"Tell me." Sighill turned up the level of electricity. "Tell me 523."  
"NO!"  
Sighill turned it up again. "Just let it out."  
Slushy cried, electricity running through his veins. His element being related to water, it was already too strong for him to handle. "I WON'T TELL YOU! YOU CAN'T BE TRUSTED!"  
"Well then..." The voltage was turned up to max. "You have to learn to trust me."  
"IT WAS BECAUSE...OF...STITCH..." Slushy cried. "JUMBA WAS LOOKING FOR STITCH WHEN-" The electricity was too much to bare. Slushy fell unconscious.  
Sighill turned off the electricity. "Well...I supposed that's all we have to work with so far...Stitch..." Sighill opened the cage and picked up Slushy. "Well, this little guy clearly has many answers to our questions, we can't let this one escape. Help me take him to the operating room, we are chipping this one."

"Jumba has checked with satelite, all agents are temporarily off island, however will be coming back." Jumba said. "We can take opportunity to look for 523."  
Lilo sighed. "Don't you have a way to track the experiments?"  
"With DNA sample, yes, do you have any DNA from 523?"  
"Umm...no..."  
"Well then, I have to wait for the second best option."  
"What's that?"  
"Is bad...but Jumba can see it coming."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I predict they will chip 523, when they do, I will be able to hack their software to find location."  
"What if they don't chip Slushy?"  
"Any smart person would chip or track anything valuable, and 523 is one of a kind, all my experiments are one of a kind, they are all worth a lot more than even compressed coal!"  
"You mean diamonds."  
"Exactly."  
"What do we do? He could be hurt now as we speak!"  
"Jumba thinks he was hurt even before. Jumba thinks that abductors will interrogate 523 for information...and even run tests and experiments on 523...is what I feared all along..."  
"Then it's all the more reason to look for Slushy, come on Jumba!"  
Jumba turned on a computer. "If only we had DNA sample..."  
"It's ok Jumba, we can find Slushy without a DNA sample! We can...we..."  
"DNA is one of a kind, if we had it, would be easiest way to find 523."  
"Is there something all experiments share in common? Something that could be used to find Slushy?"  
"No...every experiment's DNA is completely original in its sequence, one experiment may share something with another, but with all of them is impossible."  
What do we do about it? As I said...we can only wait for what I am expecting. Lilo sighed and left Jumba to do his work.

"Would you say we could do some testing with the DNA?"

"A blood sample, sure, but be careful with it, I wouldn't recommend jumping into immediate biological experimentation."

"I want to look at the blood cells, how they aren't frozen where everything else is."

"Go ahead..."  
'...nrg...' Slushy groaned. He felt something pricking the side of his neck. 'Hurts...it hurts...' Slushy slowly opened his eyes. 'Where...am...I...'  
He was strapped down to a metal table, he couldn't move, he was scared.  
'Help...help me...'  
Someone entered the room. Slushy looked to see Sighill, taking a stool and sitting by Slushy.  
"So then, 523, you feeling comfy on the table?"  
Slushy shook his head. "Get me...off here..."  
"We are going to test you for some things, but you don't have to worry about going anywhere, just enjoy your spot on the table."  
"No...let me out...I don't want to be here..."  
"Come on now...you'll be fine...we just want to test you..."  
"Don't...test me..."  
Sighill picked up a feather. "You know what this is called?"  
"A...feather...?"  
"What do feathers do to people?"  
"Give them...allergies?"  
"Well...that...and something else..."  
"What..." Slushy wanted to move, but he couldn't even turn his head.  
"Tickling" Sighill wiggled the feather at Slushy's feet. "Are you ticklish 523?"  
Slushy bit his lip. 'Don't laugh...don't laugh...don't laugh...' A small smile appeared, Slushy shook his head. 'No...don't laugh...don't let him break you...'  
"Come on now, you're ticklish! I can see your smile!"  
Slushy shook his head more, he started giggling. 'It's too tickly!'  
"Tickle tickle, come on and laugh!"  
"N-No!" Slushy giggled. Small tears appeared. "N-Not g-going t-to l-laugh!"  
"Laugh, why don't you? There is no harm in laughing!"  
Slushy shook his head.  
"Laugh now, you want to."  
"Hehehe..." Slushy started to loose it. 'No stop! Don't laugh!' "S-Stop it!"  
"You're pretty strong, I can see you don't want to break. But come on, laughing is alright."  
Slushy shook his head again. 'I can't lose it! I have to stay strong!'  
"Tickle tickle..."  
Slushy closed his eyes. 'I can't hold it in!'  
"Just laugh."  
The laughs stated little by little, but became uncontrollable. "There it is! I knew you could laugh!"  
"S-stop!" Slushy shook his head. "It's tickling me!"  
Sighill put the feather down. "I knew I could get you to laugh."  
Slushy calmed quickly, he had to be strong for everyone.  
"Now that you know what happens if you refuse to answer...how about you tell me about this Stitch from before."  
"...He's my cousin."  
"And?"  
"And...he is really nice if you don't bug him or offend him."  
"I know there is more you're not telling me."  
"What more can I tell you?"  
"Why he ended up on Earth, you said you all were going after him."  
"He ran away."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know..."  
Sighill sighed. "Well then...I'll ask you something else..."  
"Like?"  
"You do you feel about...needles?"  
Slushy shook his head. "I don't like needles!"  
"You don't?"  
"No, I don't!"  
"So if I do this..." Sighill picked up a needle and poked Slushy in the neck. "Would that bother you?"  
"It hurts!"  
Sighill pulled out some blood and examined it. "How is this in a liquid form? Your body temperatures reach to about 15 Kelvin, there is no way this can be a liquid."  
"I don't know!"  
Sighill put the blood in a vial and sent it to a lab for testing. He turned back to Slushy. "How do you feel about knifes? How do you feel about...an operation?"  
Slushy shook his head. "No...please..."  
Sighill put a gas mask on Slushy. "Don't worry, you won't feel a thing. You'll just sleep while we...implant something into your head..."  
"Don't!"  
"Just sleep..."  
"No...no..."  
"Sleep 523...it wouldn't hurt to sleep, would it?"  
"I...can't...sleep...you...hurt...me..."  
"Just close your eyes. That's all you need to do..."  
"No..."  
"Sleep...sleep...sleep..."  
Slushy tried to fight, he tried to keep his eyes open. But the gas was taking away all his strength, his eyes slowly closed.

To be continued. .-.  



	3. 3) Hacked

Discovered) Chapter Three: Hacked

"Little-big girl, look, is exactly as I predicted." Jumba said, typing in a code. "They implanted a microchip into 523."  
"Oh no." Lilo felt horrible. "What if they hurt him?!"  
"They already took freedom, they may take so many other things, sanity, choices, even hope..."  
"But what can we do?!"  
"I am hacking chip for location..."  
"And?"  
"Found it...it's not good..."  
"Where is he?!"  
"Washington D.C."  
"What?!"  
"Far away in general, rescue mission will be hard, we could lose track of where we go, and signal in D.C. is vague, is showing location radius of ten miles!"  
"What do you think we should do?"  
"We need a decoy, an experiment willing to take the risk..."  
"Jumba, we can't play this kind of game!"  
"I'll do it Jumba." Splodyhead whispered from behind the wall. "I'll do it to help."  
"Splodyhead, it's not safe!"  
"I'd do it too!" Sparky said, walking over. "I'm willing to risk it if it means helping!"  
Jumba sighed. "You would 221, I programmed such feelings of helpfulness into you. Whenever experiment was hurt, you'd always put yourself in danger to help..."  
"And I'll do it now too!" Sparky said, confidently. "Get those agent bozos over here! Let them take me!" Splodyhead said. "Slushy sacrificed himself for the better before, I have to make it up to him!"  
"And I want to help!"  
"Alright." Lilo picked up a phone and dialed a number. "Hello, this is Lilo...I found two of those aliens you were talking about..."

'...'  
"Start the information upload, let's see what 523 really knows."

"Right." Some scientists pressed some buttons on a computer.  
Slushy started to feel like things were being pulled out of his head. "Nrg..."  
"Look at all this information, save it to the hard drive, we can analyze it all later."  
"Yessir." The scientists left the room.  
"Wake up 523, did you sleep well?" Seghill asked. Slushy opened his eyes. He was in a cage in a different room, wires were attached to his head with suction cups.  
"Wha...what..."  
"Since you didn't really answer my questions willingly, we decided to pull out everything you know from your head."  
"No..."  
"Also, how do you like that new neurotransmitter we installed in your brain? Now we know where you are, always."  
"In my what?!" Slushy sat up. He felt around his head, he felt a scar along the back of his neck. "No! No!"  
"With this chip, we can control you."  
Slushy looked up, afraid.  
"We can't move you around or make you do things directly, but we can control other things, like weather or not you can control your own body." Seghill clicked something from a remote and Slushy's body went limp.  
"No...why would you?!"  
"Because we want to study you, you think you're just here for interrogation? Pfft, you're what humanity has been looking for all these centuries, an alien. With you, we can help humanity evolve."  
"What about everyone else?! Do you have them all locked up in cages right now?!"  
"We don't know the location of your alien companions, but no matter, as long as we have one." With a click of the remote, Slushy was able to move again. "Now then, I believe we can also change your communication abilities with this. Would you like to tell me what this alien language you speak is?"  
Slushy shook his head.  
"No matter, I can just make you tell me." Seghill clicked a code.  
"Tantalog." Slipped from Slushy. He shook his head in shock. "How did you make me speak?!"  
"The microchip, that's how. Anyways, care to speak in this language for me?"  
"You can't make me change languages!"  
"Sure I can." Seghill laughed as he clicked another code. "With that microchip and this remote, I can make you do tons of things. Do you believe me?"  
"Naga!" Slushy said, he covered his mouth quickly. 'He's making me talk in Tantalog!'  
"Does that mean 'No?'"  
"...Ih..."  
"And does that mean 'Yes?'"  
"Ih..."  
"Okay, yes and no, so then, how about other things?"  
Slushy shook his head.  
"Tell me, come on."  
"Meega naga!" He covered his mouth again. 'Stop it! I'm spilling out everything!'  
"What does that mean?" Seghill sighed. "No translation?"  
Slushy shook his head. 'I'm not letting myself slip up again!'  
"Then I'll make you translate." A new code was inserted. "Tell me what you said."  
"I won't."  
"Is that what you said or...you won't tell me?"  
"...It's what I said."  
"Ok then, continue your Tantalog." The remote switched Slushy's language back to Tantalog.  
'Someone help me.' Slushy sat in his cage, worried. 'He's going to break me...'  
"I said, continue your Tantalog please."  
"Aggabba! Naga!"  
"If you said you're not talking, you are right now."  
"Choota!" Slushy punched himself in the head.  
"I can do this all day."  
"Naga! Aggaba!"  
"Haha...keep talking 523, keep talking."

A group of agents walked down the beach to meet with Lilo.  
"Don't worry, we will follow you, we won't leave you." Lilo whispered to Sparky and Splodyhead.  
"Ok..." Splodyhead said. "But...I'm still worried..."  
"It'll be ok, I promise."  
"So then, these are the two aliens you found." An agent said, looking at Splodyhead and Sparky. "Are they friendly?"  
"If you don't scare them, they may be nice." Lilo said, petting the two experiments. "So then, will you two come willingly?"  
Sparky and Splodyhead nodded.  
"Come this way."  
They looked back at Lilo, she winked, and the two walked slowly forward. The agents picked them up and put collars on them.  
"These guys are really cute." A second agent said.  
"I don't take cute." Splodyhead muttered.  
"Umm, awesome?"  
"Ok, that's better."  
"Thank you Lilo, let us know if you find any others."  
"Alright." Lilo sighed.  
The agents walked to the ship. They put the two experiments in a cage and then started to fly to D.C.  
"I'm worried about Slushy..." Splodyhead whispered. "I feel like he is hurt right now..."  
"I'm worried too." Sparky replied. "But Lilo will help."  
Splodyhead nodded.

"Doctor Sighill, may I speak to you for a minute?" A woman outside the room said.  
Sighill sighed. "Alright 523, you stay in that cage."  
"Aka boocha!" Slushy yelled. "Meega-o-itume!"  
Seghill left the room and met with the woman, his boss.  
"Sighill, I believe I should handle...the...little guy for now." His boss said.  
"But madam, I haven't finished my work yet and-"  
"Sighill, I believe you are being too harsh."  
"But-"  
"I'm going to handle this one. You need to go back to Seattle for a conference."  
"But-!"  
"Seghill, that's an order."  
"Yes...madam..."  
"And give me that remote."  
Sighill sighed and gave the remote.  
"Now, hurry up and get on the jet!" "Fine!"  
As Sighill left, the woman entered the room. "Hello there."  
Slushy turned away. 'More people...more bad...mean...evil people...'  
"My name is Doctor Ortiz, Zoe Ortiz, and what if your name?"  
"Meega Slushy."  
Ortiz turned the remote back to English. "I am a specialist at working with children."  
"Are you going to hurt me?"  
"No, I was hoping to become friends with you."  
Slushy turned around. "F-Friends?"  
"Yeah, friends."  
"How do I know you won't hurt me?"  
Ortiz sighed. "If I work with children, I am a very gentle and kind person."  
"You are?"  
"Yeah, I am. Would you like to come out of your cage?"  
"Yes! Please! It's so crummy and uncomfortable!"  
Ortiz smiled, opening the cage, she picked up Slushy and patted him on the head. "You're so cute."  
"Thank you...I think..."  
"So then, since you've been asked so many questions..." Ortiz took off all of Slushy's wires, "Ask me some questions."  
"Why...why are you being nice to me? Everyone else treats me like a...monster..."  
"I think showing kindness is the best way to earn trust. Do you trust Sighill?"  
"No! He is mean and hurts me!"  
"But do you trust me?"  
"You...you...you're nice but..."  
"How about I take you to a better room, one with color and light?"  
"Ok..."  
Ortiz opened the door and carried Slushy down a hallway. She went upstairs and around corridors, and then opened the door to a bright and sunny room with big windows.  
"Do you like this room?"  
"It's bright, and colorful, and...happy."  
Ortiz set Slushy on a fluffy chair. "Do you like happy?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you trust me more here?"  
"Yes..."  
"And I trust you."  
Slushy showed a small smile, someone was being nice to him.  
"Do you like candy?"  
"What kind?"  
"I have lollipops."  
"Ok..."  
Ortiz gave Slushy a lollipop and smiled. "Do you like me?"  
"You're really nice."  
"You don't have to see that mean Sighill anymore, I'm in charge of taking care of you now."  
Slushy felt relieved.  
"Does that collar bother you?"  
"It's tight and hurts."  
"Can I trust you not to hurt me if I take it off?"  
Slushy looked up, "You'd let me use my powers?"  
"If you don't attack anyone, can I trust you?"  
"If you promise that I won't get hurt anymore."  
"I promise."  
"Ok..."  
Ortiz took out a screwdriver and walked behind Slushy to remove the collar. "What is this scar?"  
"He chipped me...he...it hurts...he used a controller to make me do things..."  
Ortiz looked at the controller she had on her desk. "I won't use the controller, will that make you feel better?"  
"Yes..."  
Ortiz took off the collar. "There you go buddy, no more collar."  
"Thank you..."  
"So then...what was your name again? Slushy?"  
"Yeah..."

"How much longer is this flight anyway?" Splodyhead mutter, growing bored.  
"Almost there..." An agent said. "In the mean time, would you like to tell us anything about yourself?"  
"I am not a very patient...alien..."  
"Ok...and the blue one told us there was this guy named Jumba, said this Jumba was your creator, is that right?"  
'Slushy said that?!' "Why would he say that? It's true but..."  
"Well, when it was...interrogated, but we wrote down what it said."  
"My cousin isn't an it! We aren't an it!"  
"That's what it said too."  
Splodyhead murmured an alien curse word.  
"So then, it also said that there were over six hundred of you, it said it was 523, who are you?"  
'Slushy is letting everything slip...how bad was the interrogation?!' "Why do you need to know?"  
"Identity issues."  
"Well...I'm 619."  
"And what about you, yellow guy..."  
"221." Sparky wasn't looking at the agents, he was lost in his own thoughts.  
"We've seen 523 use cryokinesis, what abilities do you have?"  
"I shoot fireballs and plasma at people who annoy me!" Splodyhead said. "So stop bugging' me!"  
The agent facepalmed. "Ok ok, and what powers do you have, 221?"  
"Electricity."  
"Ok, that's something about you."  
"Want to tell us what you've been doing to our cousin?" Splodyhead asked.  
"Cousin?"  
"He is family, what did you do to Slushy?"  
"I didn't do anything, he was taken to D.C."  
"And what happened there?"  
"I don't know, he was interrogated for information...studied...chipped...and other stuff..."  
"I'm sorry, chipped?! Studied?!"  
"Yes...why?"  
"So you're hurting him."  
"I'm not doing anything."  
"Whatever!"  
"Well...we are landing, so you two will need an injection."  
"An injection?" Sparky asked. "Why would we need that?!"  
"Reasons, now come over here." The agent held two needles. "You have to comply."  
Splodyhead sighed, muttering, "Lilo better hurry up..."

"So, Slushy, can you show me how you use cryokinesis?" Ortiz asked.  
"What's cryokinesis?" Slushy didn't know what Ortiz was referring to, he only know how to make ice.  
"The ability to create and manipulate ice."  
"Ohh, sure..." Slushy made a small snowball.  
"Can I see it?"  
Slushy handed the snowball to Ortiz, she picked it up and observed it. "That's incredible."  
"Thank you..."  
"Can you do other things with ice?"  
"I can make things, anything I can think of I can make with ice."  
"Can you make me a...tennis racket?"  
Slushy blew ice and shaped it into a racket. "You can't exactly play tennis with it..."  
"That's ok, so then, you've been making snow cones and selling them to people, do you know if that is safe?"  
"Safe...? Sure it is...it's just ice."  
"So...no DNA is getting mixed in your ice?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Ok. Now then...do you like toys?"  
"Toys are fun."  
"Do you like teddy bears?"  
"I'm too old for a teddy bear."  
"You sure?"  
"Why would you ask that?"  
"I have a teddy bear right here, his name is Mr. Snuggles, he likes hugs." Ortiz took out a white teddy bear. "He's like a polar bear, see?"  
"So...why do you have a teddy bear?"  
Ortiz gave the bear to Slushy. "Do you like hugs?"  
"Hugs are nice..."  
"Mr. Snuggles likes hugs too."  
Slushy sighed and hugged the bear. "I like hugs too..."  
"Does Mr. Snuggles remind you of anyone?"  
"Remind me?"  
"Yeah."  
Slushy held the bear, the stitched smile made it really cute. The bear was soft, and the hugs comforted Slushy. "Lilo..."  
"Who is Lilo?"  
Slushy looked up. "Lilo is...someone important to me, to everyone in my Ohana."  
"Ohana means family in Hawaiian."  
"Yeah."  
"Is she like your mother?"  
"I don't have parents...but Lilo is kind...she treats us so nicely and kindly."  
"I see, and you like hugs from Lilo?"  
"She hugs us all, she smiles and is always there to help us..." Slushy looked out the window. "She's looking for me, I can feel it, my family is looking for me."  
Ortiz smiled. "Family is a good thing, yes?"  
"It's a really good thing..."  
"I think that we will let you go home soon, you show no signs of invading."  
Slushy looked up. "You'll let me go home?"  
"Yes, would you like that?"  
"I would...I really would..."  
"Then I can promise you'll go home soon."  
Slushy smiled and hugged the stuffed bear. "Do you think that we are friends now?" Ortiz asked.  
"Ohana..."  
"Hmm?"  
"You can be in my Ohana too."  
"Hehe, so I guess we are friends now."  
Slushy walked over to Ortiz and hugged her. "Ohana..."  
"Aww...ok...Ohana."

'Oww...my head hurts like it was slammed with a brick...' Splodyhead though. He slowly opened his eyes, someone in a white coat was carrying him. 'Where...where is this guy taking me?' Splodyhead looked around. "Sparky?"  
Sparky was being carried by another person in a white coat. "Yeah?"  
"Hi."  
"'Sup..."  
"Where are we going?"  
"I don't know."  
The people stopped at a door and knocked it. "Doctor Ortiz, may we come in?"  
"Yes." The voice from inside said.  
The people opened the door and set Splodyhead and Sparky on the floor. "There you go, Doctor Ortiz will take care of you." The people left the room, closing the door.  
Splodyhead stood up slowly, his legs felt heavy. "I feel like I was squashed by an elephant..."  
"Splody!" Someone hugged Splodyhead.  
Splodyhead looked up. "Slushy? You're ok!"  
Slushy smiled. "I'm so happy to see you, I haven't seen anyone for a while!"  
"We were all hiding in Lilo's house, she thought you got the message."  
"What...?"  
"Nevermind..."  
"Is it just you and Sparky here?"  
"Everyone else is back home."  
"So...Slushy, would you care to introduce your cousins?" Ortiz asked.  
"This is Splodyhead, and this is Sparky."  
"It's nice to meet you." Ortiz smiled.  
"Yeah...Slushy, why don't you have a collar?" Splodyhead asked.  
"Ortiz trusts me, and I trust her."  
"Think that she could trust us too?" Sparky asked, scratching the collar. "This thing is really annoying."  
"Sure I can, since I trust Slushy, and you are family." Ortiz walked over and took off the collars.  
"Yeas, my power is back! I can feel it." Splodyhead said with a smile.  
"Can you show me your power?"  
"Ok..." Splodyhead made a small fireball and held it in his hand. "I can make fireballs and plasma balls."  
"Cool, what about you?"  
"I make electricity." Sparky ran electricity through his antenna. "Hehe, I guess you don't have to worry about the electric bill back home."  
"I guess not, hehe."  
"So, would you like a lollipop?"  
"What kind do you have, and don't say you don't have cherry because I want cherry!" Splodyhead said.  
"Okay...and Sparky?"  
"I like lemon."  
"Here, have a lollipop then." Ortiz gave the two lollipops.  
"Mmm." Splodyhead smiled. "Cherry! Yesh!"  
Slushy giggled. He looked at his two cousins, he was happy that he wasn't so alone anymore.  
"My neck feels itchy." Splodyhead grumbled, scratching the back of his neck. "Dang, I must have scratched it pretty hard, it's all bumpy and stuff!"  
Slushy looked over. "They chipped you too..."  
"What do you mean chipped? I never got any chips and salsa!" "The scientists implanted a neurotransmitter into your neck." Ortiz observed. "Amateurs..."  
"What about me?" Sparky asked.  
Ortiz took a look. "Nope, you don't have one...maybe because you told them you have electric powers, hehe."  
Sparky sighed. "Thank goodness for that."  
"So then, that's why they gave me a second remote..." Ortiz looked at the two remotes she had on her desk. "Still, I won't use them."  
"What are the remotes for?" Splodyhead asked.  
"Controlling you, not like your body and movement, but general stuff."  
"Really?"  
"Want me to show you?"  
"Erm..."  
"Let me see...talk in Tantalog for me." Ortiz clicked a code into Splodyhead's remote.  
"Aggatta, naga tekabba Tantalog ichita..." Splodyhead then covered his mouth. "Gaba?!"  
"See?" Ortiz set the remote back to English.  
"That's awful...making us do things without us wanting to..."  
"But don't worry, I won't use the remotes, it's a promise."  
"Ok..."  
"So then, I'll be taking care of you until Lilo comes to pick you up, okay?"  
"You're not going to torture us or interrogate us or experiment on us?"  
"No, that's awful...that's why I demoted Sighill. He got that stupid message from some Swedish scientist named Hamsterzshvrille or something, and then he's gone insane about aliens. If I hadn't come in, he surely would have been ready to dissect you."  
"Back up, back up, a Swedish scientist named Hamsterzshvrille?!" Sparky asked.  
"Yes, that scientist told us about the superstition of aliens in Hawaii, why do you ask?"  
"That gerbil nut is always after us." Splodyhead muttered. "I didn't think he would have the guts to get the U.S. government to attack us..."  
"He even tried to kill us all before." Slushy whimpered, remembering the dark memories of the Leroy invasion. "He tried to capture us, he tried to make us evil, he wants nothing but harm towards us..."  
"Is he not Swedish?" Ortiz asked.  
"He is an alien, and if anyone starts an invasion, it would be him, he is pure evil." Sparky said.  
Ortiz got on a computer. "Then I have to inform everyone in the facility."  
"You'd really do that, you'd help us?" Slushy asked.  
Ortiz smiled. "Ih."

To be continued. 


	4. 4) Nightmare Fuel

Discovered) Chapter 4: Nightmare Fuel

Sighill sat in an office chair in the conference in Seattle. He, however, was not focused on the topic, instead he was thinking about the experiments. 'Illegal genetic experiments...how does this Jumba create life? Perhaps I should do a second interrogation when I return...'  
"Seghill, where is your head?" Someone asked.  
"Pardon?"  
"We're asking you about your opinion on the installation of nuclear technology in the new plant, remember?"  
"Oh, right. I think it's a good idea."  
"Care to explain?"  
Seghill sighed and gave his view on the matter. He then left the room after the conference was over, going to the break room for some coffee. He picked up a phone and decided to call the mysterious Sweedish scientist, Doctor Hamsterzshvrille. He dialed the number and waited for the call to be answered.

"Hamsterwheel, you have a call." A guard said, walking to Hamsterville's cell.  
"HamsterVILLE, not Hamsterwheel!" Hamsterville ranted. "Why is it so hard to get it through your puny head?!"  
"Never mind, gerbil, here is the phone." The guard put the phone on a teleportation system and Hamsterville received the phone in his cell. He answered the call, "Hello, is this the pizza man here to be delivering my order?"  
"What, no Hamsterzshvrille, it's Doctor Seghill."  
"Oh, hello, how may I help you? Are you analyzing any of the aliens you found?"  
"Currently I'm at a conference in Seattle, but I do have some information from an interrogation."  
"Explain."  
"You see, the alien we found claimed of an existence of over six hundred genetic experiments, it being number 523."  
"So, what do you need?"  
"Do you have any knowledge on the claimed personnel...Jumba?"  
"Yes, I do. What do you want to know about Jumba?"  
"How did he create life?"  
"Oh, I suppose that question is one I cannot answer. Any other information?"  
"Well, it is definitely ticklish, weak to electricity, and its blood, temperature being at 15 Kelvin, is liquid, blue, and there are also bits of frost in it. Almost like a combination of blood with liquid nitrogen, but even at 15 Kelvin, it's just too cold, it doesn't make sense."  
"I see. Well then, is this all you wanted to tell me?"  
"No, do you have any information I could use?"  
"Yes, allow me to explain, you wish to help humanity with the discovery of these aliens?"  
"Yes Hamsterzshvrille, I do."  
"There is a way you can, allow me to explain my studies."

Rocking sounds.  
Creeks.  
Metal scraping.  
Sweating, fear. Clicking sounds.  
Evil laughter.  
Sweating, fear, tears.  
Footsteps, steady, coming closer.  
Shaking, fear, crying, hopeless.  
A knife, a sharp and small knife.  
Coming.  
Closer.  
Slowly.  
Steadily.  
Crying, fear, begging, pleading.  
Knife comes closer, laughs get louder.  
A devilish smiled of a man hangs above.  
Knife comes closer and closer.  
One last cry.  
Fading to black, fading, falling, slipping.  
Lost.

'No...no...no...' "Wake up Slushy."  
'Wha...?'  
"Hello? You ok? You're sweating...or melting...erm..."  
'...Wha...what?'  
"Helloooooo, Slushy?" Splodyhead starting shaking Slushy. "Are you going to get up or what?"  
"Wha...Splody?" Slushy slowly sat up, holding his head in his arms, rubbing his eyes.  
"Finally!" Splodyhead smiled. "Ortiz made us some breakfast, it's waffles! Do you like waffles?"  
"Yeah...?"  
"So come on then!"  
Slushy crawled off the couch in Ortiz's apartment and sat at the kitchen table. He ate slowly, lost in thought. Screams.  
Cries.  
Knives.  
Lost.  
"Slushy?"  
"H-huh?!" Slushy looked up.  
"You're feeding the waffle to your nose." Sparky giggled.  
Slushy realized he had his bite of waffle squishing against his nose. "Oops."  
"Everything ok?" Ortiz asked.  
"I'm fine, don't worry."  
"You sure? You seem...out of it."  
"Just a small nightmare...it's nothing, really."  
"I think I have the perfect thing for you."  
"What?"  
Ortiz took out Mr. Snuggles the bear. "Mr. Snuggles wants a hug."  
Slushy giggled and took the bear. "Fine."  
"Aww, wittle Swushy has a tweddy bear, you wanna have a nappy?" Splodyhead chuckled.  
"C'mon, this bear is so soft and fluffy!" "Really?"  
"Y-yeah, you feel it!" Slushy shoved the bear into Splodyhead's arms. "Aww...it is soft."  
Ortiz stood up. "So, I need to go to work, I'll be back at 9:00 tonight, I'll bring home a pizza. Anything you like?"  
"Cold pizza." Slushy said. "So I don't melt."  
"You melt?"  
"If it's too hot."  
"Ok then, cold slice of pizza for you..."  
"I like buffalo." Splodyhead said.  
"I like cheese." Sparky said. "Cheeezzzzeeeeeeee."  
"Ok, I'll get a large pizza with a section for eat of you. While I'm gone, stay in the house, don't let anyone inside, and don't make a mess please."  
"Sure." Slushy said. "Thank you, see you then." Ortiz left the apartment.

"So then, this is D.C." Lilo said. She, Stitch, and Jumba were in a miniship, flying above D.C.  
"Correct, now we must recover the three experiments." Jumba said. At that second, there was a beeping sound at the computer. Jumba walked over and scanned over the message. "Ahh, was not expecting this."  
"What is it Jumba?"  
"Person is arranging time to return experiments, I suppose they realize they are dealing with a diabolical force!"  
"Or they just decided that sending them home is the right thing to do."  
"Oh, right...sure..."  
"Cousins oketakka?" Stitch asked.  
"I am hoping so 626." Jumba closed the E-mail. "It seems not, however...523 still has neurotransmitter...cannot be sure until seeing myself."  
"Well then, when are we meeting this person, these people, whoever?" Lilo asked.  
"Arrangements state we meet at 8:00 tomorrow morning at park place."  
"Ok."  
Jumba parked the miniship in a large shrub, turning on the invisibility feature. "Let us hang out here until tomorrow."  
"Ih." Stitch confirmed.

Struggle.  
Can't move.  
Metal table.  
Held down.  
Fear.  
Want to scream.  
Can't scream.  
Mouth covered.  
Shaking frantically.  
Heart beating faster.  
Eyes looking around.  
Fear.  
Tears.  
Evil laughing.  
Eyes closed.  
Don't want to see.  
Don't want to see.  
Don't want to see.  
Don't want to die.

"Hello?"

"Hello?!"

"Knock knock, anyone inside that head?!" Splodyhead started knocking on Slushy's head.  
"H-huh?!" Slushy snapped out of it.  
"Are you ok? I've asked you like fifty times if you wanted to watch TV, but all you did was look into some void like a zombie!"  
"Wha?"  
"Like this, durrrrr" Splodyhead made a zombie face.  
"Dude, cut it out!" Slushy giggled. "It wasn't like that!"  
Sparky snickered. "It kinda was."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
Slushy sighed. "Sorry, I just have this nightmare hanging over my mind."  
"So you're just having nightmare problems?"  
"Yeah..."  
"You're not hallucinating or anything?" Splodyhead asked.  
"Why would I-hey!"  
"Hehe."  
Slushy sighed and laid on the couch. "Whatever...it's fine."  
"How about we watch this thing where humans go on this obstacle course and fail epically!" Sparky suggested.  
"Wipeout? Yeash!" Splodyhead turned the TV channel to Wipeout. "Best show ever!"  
Slushy closed his eyes, wanting to relax. 'I'm fine...it's just a stupid nightmare...' He sighed and rolled to the side, facing away from the TV. Eventually he fell asleep.

Alone.  
All alone.  
Nobody to save you.  
Darkness coming.  
Want to live.  
Want to go home.  
Darkness comes closer.  
Can't fight.  
It's coming.  
It wants you.  
You can't escape.  
He wants you.  
He wants you dead.  
He wants to study you forever.  
He wants to more than anything.  
You have to run.  
You have to survive.  
You only have one chance to live.  
You have to try.

"Hey guys, I'm home." Ortiz entered the apartments with a box of pizza. "I got pizza, a little bit for everyone."  
Slushy sat up, shaking his head. 'Stupid dreams. Why do they keep getting darker?!' He looked over at Ortiz and walked to the table. 'Maybe I'm just hungry, weird things happen when you're hungry, right?' "I got you cold pizza, just like you wanted." Ortiz smiled.  
"Thanks." Slushy took the pizza and ate slowly.  
Splodyhead looked at Slushy. "Why so glum lately?! All day you've been down in the dumps!"  
"It's the nightmares. Everytime I try to sleep, they get worse, it bothers me." Slushy sighed.  
"I can help you, how about we have a one on one conversation after dinner?" Ortiz offered.  
"Thanks."  
The group finished dinner, Slushy and Ortiz entered Ortiz's bedroom and sat on the fluffy carpet.  
"Tell me about your nightmares." Ortiz said.  
"It's all so dark..." Slushy shook his head. "I don't know if I should tell you."  
"You can trust me, I promise."  
"It's not that I don't trust you, it's that I'm not sure you'd really want to know..."  
"I can sacrifice that to help you feel better."  
"You would?"  
"It's what friends do."  
"Ok...if you say so."  
"So then, tell me about your nightmares."  
"I can't even say what they are...I'm stuck somewhere...I can't move...someone is laughing, laughing at me. The person comes closer, for some reason I'm afraid...the person holds a knife...it comes closer, I want to run, I can't...and the man gets closer...and closer...and closer...and then...then there is nothing...darkness...screaming...the screams ring in my head, it won't stop, it keeps coming back..."  
Ortiz was sympathetic. "You're right, it is dark, I'd never think someone as cute as you would have such nightmares..."  
"I've never had these before, I don't like them at all, it's scary, I'm scared."  
"Don't worry, it's only a nightmare, everything will be ok." Ortiz gave Slushy the Mr. Snuggles teddy bear. "Everything is ok."  
Slushy hugged the bear. "Really?"  
"Nightmares come from your fears, but don't forget, dreams can't hurt you."  
"Ok."  
"Go off to bed now, tomorrow your family is going to come pick you up."  
"Really?" Slushy smiled.  
"Yeah."  
Slushy crawled onto the couch and slowly dozed off.

You have to save them.  
You have to do the right thing.  
You have to protect everyone.  
But he wants you.  
It's a trap.  
There is nothing you can do.  
You've lost control.  
You want to save them.  
But you want to live.  
You know what you have to do.  
You have to save them.  
He will take you.  
But at least not them.  
You can't be saved.  
But they can.

A beeping sound emitted from a computer on Jumba's ship. Curiously, he walked over and cliked some buttons, revealing a diagram of Slushy with a red dot blinking in his head.  
"Microchip is acting up..." Jumba said to himself. He typed more into the computer, and a string of alien words appeared. "Is nightmare generator! Someone is to be creating nightmares and is giving 523 stress, but who?! Couldn't be lady because she said she left remote things at work in a safe...perhaps evil twisted scientist named Seghill?" Jumba scratched his chin. "Hmm."  
"Jumba..." Lilo yawned, walking over. "What are you doing up at 1:00 in the morning?"  
"Monitoring experiments."  
"Yeah...are they ok?"  
"...No..."  
"What?"  
"It's 523..."  
"What's wrong with Slushy?"  
"Evil scientist that the lady was telling me about is using microchip to...generate nightmares..."  
"But why?"  
"I do not know why, but...if we do not be also getting remotes...would be big problem."  
"We have to get the remotes back!"  
"Yes, I will talk to lady about it when we meet in morning, get some rest little-big girl." Jumba patted Lilo on the head.  
"Ok Jumba..." Lilo walked back to the makeshift bed on the ship, Jumba continued monitoring the screen.  
"What is happening in nightmare?" Jumba asked himself. "Suppose 523 is having nightmare about melting, hehe, would make most sense...shouldn't laugh..." He sighed and eventually decided it was time to rest.

Fear.  
Sweat.  
Tears.  
Dark.  
Alone.  
Can't move.  
Can't fight.  
Darkness coming.  
Darkness will engulf you.  
Darkness will swallow you.  
And you will be lost.  
You can save them.  
But can they save you?  
He is coming.  
You can feel it.  
But you can't see it.  
It's too dark.  
You don't know when it's coming.  
Footsteps stomping.  
Metal scraping.  
Laughing.  
Evil laughing.  
One word flies through your mind.  
Fear.  
Tears flow.  
This man shows no mercy.  
This man is evil.  
You're alone.  
All alone.  
There is no escape.  
You can't escape alone.  
You need help.  
Alone you are hopeless.  
But maybe if they come fast enough-  
Pain. You feel pain.  
It hurts all over.  
You can't fight it.  
You cry.  
You try to scream.  
You can't scream.  
You're mouth is closed with something.  
You feel pain.  
Searing pain.  
It's torture.  
It's death.

'...No...no...no no no...no...no...'  
"...and so that's why we are going to the building first, I have to pick up those two remotes and give them to Jumba."  
'...Wha...who...where...what?'  
"Is he still sleeping?"  
'...Am I still...what?'  
"Yeah, man I know Slushy sometimes oversleeps, but this is a lot longer than usual."  
'What...sleeping?' Slushy slowly opened his eyes. "Huh...?"  
He was sitting in a car in the back seat between Splodyhead and Sparky.  
"Good morning Swushy, have a nice nap?" Splodyhead said, giving Slushy a nudge.  
"Wha..." Slushy stretched and yawned. "What's happening?"  
"We are on the way to the lab so Ortiz can quickly pick up some things, and then we are going to meet with Lilo to go home."  
"Oh...ok." Slushy sighed and leaned back.  
"Tired are you?" Sparky asked.  
"Yeah..."  
"Did get enough sleep or did you get too much?"  
"Hehe...somewhere in between..."  
Ortiz parked the car and stepped out. "This should take only a few minutes, we'll be quick."  
Splodyhead, Slushy, and Sparky followed Ortiz through the complex, staying close. Mostly, that was due to the fear of the white coated scientists walked around like a swarm, they were just everywhere.  
"There we go..." Ortiz picked up the two remotes from a safe. "Let's get back now."  
They started walking down a hall, but something didn't seem right. The lights started flickering, crackling electricity. Ortiz was worried, and took a detour to a room to check on something.  
"This is a problem." Ortiz clicked buttons on a computer. "This is a big problem."  
"What's wrong?" Splodyhead asked.  
"It's out experimental nuclear core, it's unstable. If it destabilizes it could cause a catastrophic explosion that would swallow the entire city."  
"What?!"  
"There's no way this can be re-stabilized, it's going to collapse and there is no time to evacuate!"  
"What do we do?!"  
"I don't know, there is no protocol or anything!"  
Slushy had an idea. "What if I incase it in my strongest ice?"  
"I don't know, how strong is your strongest ice?"  
"Umm, I don't know, but I have to try!"  
"But still, the shockwave of the explosion could collapse the building at least!"  
"So get out of here, I'll take care of it."  
"But-"  
"Just go, evacuate the building, I'll be fine. Hurry up and go!"  
"...Ok...I hope you'll be ok." Ortiz left the room.  
"We can help you Slushy." Splodyhead said. "Yeah, I can balance the electricity." Sparky ran electricity through his antenna.  
"No, I need you to help Ortiz." Slushy ushered his cousins out of the room. "Go."  
"Slushy you can't do this alone." Splodyhead said.  
"I have to, don't worry about me, we're indestructible, right?"  
"But-"  
"No, just go!"  
Slushy closed the door to the metal room. He walked over to the nuclear core and started to surround it with ice as much as he could. "There...that should do it." Exhausted, he sat against a wall, closing his eyes, bracing for a wave of energy.

Ortiz had everyone evacuated from the building. She watched outside for Slushy to return, but he never did. She even brought Jumba to investigate.  
"You be telling me that 523 is still in highly dangerous building?" Jumba asked.  
"He wanted to seal the nuclear core to prevent destruction, ok?" Ortiz sighed.  
"He should have been done by now, I know my experiment's limitations."  
"So why isn't he coming back?"  
"Experiment could be exhausted due to overuse of powers."  
"What should we do? We can't go after him, it's too dangerous!"  
"Experiments are almost indestructable, 523 would survive shockwave, do not worry."  
"Oh, but..."  
"Will be ok."  
Ortiz watched the building. Then, there was a huge wave of force knocking everyone down. "He stopped the explosion!" Splodyhead cheered.  
"Yeah, but where is he?" Sparky asked.  
"Jumba, we should look for him now." Lilo walked to the building. Opening the door, she saw all the lights had been broken. "Sparky, can you make some light with your electricity?"  
"Sure." Sparky flew up to a lamp and took out a lightbulb. He lit it with his hand and used it as a flashlight.  
"So the room he was in was around the corridor in the far building."  
The group started their search.

'Oww...hurts...' Slushy slowly opened his eyes. The room was a complete disaster, the lights exploded and the computers were broken, all the glass shattered. 'Hurts...' Slushy didn't have the strength to stand , he head the sound of footsteps coming close to him.  
"It seems you have fallen into my trap."  
Slushy looked up, everything he saw was blurry. He saw the silhouette of a man.  
"I'm glad to see you again, now I can finish what I started."  
'...Wha...who...where...'  
"Come on 523. We have more work to do with you."  
Slushy could feel hands picking him up. "No..."  
"Shh..." The man covered Slushy's mouth with duct tape. "Shh..."  
"Mmm!" Slushy tried to get away from the man, but he couldn't. "Mmm!"  
"Shush 523, no one can save you now."  
'No!' Slushy wiggled around, trying to escape. He kicked and punched, but he was too weak. "Just relax, you won't be doing anything anymore."  
'No, someone help me!'  
The man picked up a needle with a milky substance. "Just sleep."  
'No...no...'  
"Shh...sleep." The words started to fade. "Sleep...sleep...sleep..."  
Slowly, Slushy started to slip into unconsciousness.

To be continued. 


	5. 5) Dreams Come True, so do Nightmares

Discovered) Chapter 5: Dreams Come True, so do Nightmares.

Ortiz opened the door to the room where the core was. "This room is a wreck!" "Do you see Slushy anywhere?" Lilo asked.  
Stitch crawled around the rubble and debris. "Naga."  
"Is he trapped under any of the wreckage?"  
Stitch went to a pile of rubble and lifted it off the ground. "Naga."  
"Did he try to leave the building before the shockwave?" Splodyhead asked.  
"That could be possible." Ortiz walked to a computer. "These computers are wrecked. I can't even check the security cameras."  
"I have portable computer hacked into facility, you can use it." Jumba pulled out his mini computer.  
Ortiz took the computer and hacked footage of the security cameras. "It's Seghill. He is carrying him somewhere, and I don't think it's a place that's safe!"  
"We gotta go rescue Slushy from whoever this guy is." Lilo said. "Seghill has this craze for aliens, he would always talk about how one day he would find one and study it. I think Seghill has sinister plans...possibly even a dissection..."  
"A...a what?!" Splodyhead was worried. "He's gonna do what with Slushy?!"  
"Dissect him, he dissects animals all the time for biological information."  
"No one is allowed to study my creations except me!" Jumba said, crossing his arms. "And dissection is account to murder in galactic law!"  
"Bad man already in trouble with galactic armada." Stitch said. "For kidnapping."  
"That too."  
"What's a galactic armada?" Ortiz asked.  
"We explain later." Jumba said after thinking for a while. "We need to go, every second we waste 523 gets in more danger."  
Ortiz nodded and started to walk down the hallway. "They went to the basement in building 6-D, it's going to take 30 minutes walking outside, we can't go through the building because of the risk of collapse, we don't have time to waste, let's go."

'...'  
"Wake up."

"Do it, now."

"523, get up."

"Get up! Now!"  
'Wha?!' Slushy snapped his eyes open. He was trapped in a cage, a new collar around his neck. The tape was removed from his mouth.  
"There."  
"You, go away! Leave me alone!"  
"Now now, be a good test subject."  
"No!"  
"You can't do anything about it."  
Slushy fell silent, his hands gripping the bars of his cage.  
"Now then, I have some new tests for you. A scientist recommended I perform tests to find limitations. Let's start with...heat."  
"H-heat?!"  
"Yes. Let's see how much heat it takes to make you...melt."  
"You can't do that!"  
"Sure I can."  
"But!"  
"Afraid melting will kill you?"  
"I...I..."  
"Then let's see how much heat it takes to make you fall unconscious." Sighill left the room.  
Slushy tried to pull the bars apart, but he had no strength, unlike Stitch who could rip them open with ease. "No...someone help me..." He then started to feel warmer, sweat...or whatever...dripped down his face. He started having trouble breathing, the air was too dry. As he melted, the air only became humid, making things more tortuous. "Make...it...stop..." Losing the strength to stand, even sit, he slipped to the ground of the cage. "Too...hot..."  
A microphone turned on. "Too hot for you 523?" Seghill mocked. "It's only 100 degrees!"  
"Stop it...please..."  
"Humans could last better than you!"  
"No...no...stop..."  
"How do you like 110 degrees?" The heat turned up.  
Slushy struggled to remain conscious. His body was melting away, even partially evaporating. He had no choice, it was the only thing to keep him alive. He closed his eyes and forced himself into a state of dormancy.

"How much longer will this take?!" Splodyhead asked between huffs.  
"About two minutes, we are almost there." Ortiz replied.  
"I wonder how everyone else is doing at home..." Lilo said.  
"Cousins giving Nani hard time?" Stitch suggested. "You didn't tell her you were leaving."  
"Well...I hope she is capable of feeding about six hundred mouths."

Back at Lilo's house, Nani was sitting on the couch, groaning. Her hair was a mess with knots all over it, Clip was helping to detangle her hair.  
"That Lilo rushed off like she always does." Nani sighed. "I remember the first time that happened, when she just flew off into space in a ship..."  
"I'm sure Lilo will be alright Nani." Clip said, combing the long hair with her long fingernails. (It's kinda weird if you think about it...)  
"I don't have doubts about her safety after all those miraculous events from the past, but...I still worry."  
"I can guarantee everything will be alright in the end."  
"If you say so." Nani sighed and tried to lay on the couch.  
"Hey, be careful!" Bonnie said, who was sitting next to her. "You almost squished me!"  
Nani groaned. "Lilo better hurry up, I can't handle six hundred aliens in one house."  
At that moment, a baseball flew past Nani's face and smashed into a lamp. Nani turned to the one who threw the ball, Slugger.  
"No baseballs in the house!" Nani huffed, arms crossed.  
"S-Sorry Nani." Slugger said, sheepishly.  
Nani walked to the kitchen, needing a drink of water to help her cool off. She saw Yin drinking with her tentacles from the faucet.  
"Please, I need water." Nani sighed.  
Yin turned around, not expecting Nani, and accidentally splashed her. "Oops, I'm sorry Nani."  
Nani groaned. "I didn't mean it like that..."  
Yin quickly grabbed Nani a glass of water, not wanting to enrage the house host. "Here Nani, I got your water."  
"Thank you..." Nani drank her water and then walked back to the living room, she couldn't take the mess of aliens anymore. "OK, EVERYONE STOP!"  
The room fell dead silent.  
"Listen up, if you are going to stay here, you can't make a mess of the house! Now then, don't give me a reason to kick you all out!"  
All the experiments fearfully stopped their ruckus behavior.  
"Good..." Nani sighed, laying on her couch.  
"Uhh, Nani?" Bonnie whispered.  
"Yeah?"  
"You're squishing me."  
Nani sighed. "Well then, is there any experiment with the primary function of being a pillow?"  
All the experiments looked at eachother. They pushed Drowsy forward, him being a sleep related experiment.  
"Close enough..." Nani sighed, getting of Bonnie.  
"Please don't squish me." Drowsy whimpered. "I'm not a squishable type..."  
"I need something..."  
Drowsy frantically looked around. He grabbed a pillow from a pair of experiments that were having a pillow fight and gave it to Nani. "That good?"  
"Alright, any chance you can help me rest?" Nani sighed, taking over the whole couch.  
"Umm, sure, I can."  
"Thanks..."  
Drowsy...umm...did his primary function and put Nani to sleep, as well as every other experiment in the room. He sighed and climbed on Nani, curling up to sleep himself.

(I ship it.)

"Yep, Nani should have everything under control...I hope..." Lilo sighed.  
Ortiz unlocked the door to a new building in the facility. "Alright, now we have to get to the basement."  
"Where is that again?" Splodyhead asked, scratching his head. "Is it...left, down, right, left, right, down...right?"  
"No, I thought it was down, right, left, right, left, down, left, left, and left..." Sparky said.  
"Naga, was left, right, left, down, down, left, right, down, left." Stitch said, using his fingers to sign what he was saying.  
"Nope, actually it's down, down, left, right, down, left, left, right, down, left." Ortiz sighed, "But we don't have time to talk about this, let's just hurry up and go!"  
So, the group wend down two flights of stairs, left, right, down again, left, left, right, down once more, and left again.  
"This door should lead to the corridors of the basement." Ortiz stopped walking. "It's blocked?!"  
There was a large amount of rubble blocking the door.  
"Is no problem, 626 can be handling problem easily, correct?" Jumba looked at Stitch.  
"Ih, meega take care of this." Stitch walked over and lifted large boulders like they were pebbles.  
"Incredible." Ortiz whispered.  
Stitch continued his work, but one mega large boulder proved to be a problem. "Meega can't lift."  
"How come? You were doing so fine before..." Ortiz said.  
"Cannot lift more than...three or four thousand times his weight." Jumba explained. "626 may be strong, but still has limitations of his own."  
"Right...so how will we be able to get past this?"  
"I can take it from here." Splodyhead said, preparing to launch a fireball.  
"Hold on 619!" Jumba said, "You could cause collapse of building!"  
"Oh..." Splodyhead withdrew his fireball. "What if I just...blow it up a little?"  
"How much is a little?" Ortiz asked.  
"Hehehe." Splodyhead shot a fireball into the boulder and it formed a small hole. "That much."  
"That's too small for us..."  
"619 cannot do better..." Jumba scratched his chin. "I'm sending experiments in for rescue mission."  
"Jumba, that's too risky!" Lilo warned. "The scientists want you to send in the experiments!"  
"But we have something scientists do not, the controllers." Ortiz gave Jumba the two controllers she had with her. "They are connected to the microchips in Slushy and Splodyhead, maybe you can hack it to make it so you can control them directly incase they don't know what to do?"  
"Perhaps..." Jumba said, taking the remotes. "Is worth the try. Now then, experiments, go and be sneaky-like, as ninja folk, ok?"  
"...What?" Splodyhead scratched the back of his head. "Jumba, you didn't build us to be ninjas..."  
"Well, now you will be, hurry up and be going."  
"Fine, fine."  
Splodyhead, Sparky, and Stitch all crawled through the hole and started to sneak around, looking for Slushy.

"Take a look at this..."

"Can I touch it?"

"That's the point of the investigation..."

"Oh, ok."

"Look, it's sleeping is so cute!"  
'...Wha?'  
"And look...it's almost humanoid, kinda sorta..."  
'I'm...what?' Slushy could feel hands...multiple hands...touching him. He didn't know where he was, or how he got there, but he didn't like it.  
"Let's take a look at it's ocular lenses, perhaps it has advanced sight?"  
'What's going on?' Slushy tried to move, but his body didn't let him, he felt too heavy. A scientist poked Slushy on the nose. "Open those eyes please."  
Slushy, unsure, slowly opened his eyes. The room was dark, faded, he couldn't see past a few inches from him. He felt hands moving his head in a position that made him look at the ceiling, and a bright lamp was turned on. He shut his eyes, it was too bright.  
"Open."  
"Too...bright..." He muttered.  
"Open."  
"I...can't..."  
"Open your eyes."  
"But..."  
"Open."  
Slushy slowly opened his eyes again, the light being too bright still. However, he couldn't close his eyes again because several fingers held them open. He stared at the bright lamp, it shining down upon him. In an instant, the light disappeared, and everything was again swallowed by darkness.  
"Those are some pretty advanced eyes." A scientist with a clipboard noted. "Perhaps we could modify the human eye to work like those."  
"I want to check something else, it is made of ice, right?" A scientist asked, walking over to Slushy. "Are you made of ice?"  
"I...kinda..." Slushy said, softly.  
"Kinda..." The scientist looked at another. "Say, what were the results of the blood tests again?"  
"Well, it is kinda made of ice, but...it's mixed with other biological things, it's not entirely ice..." The clipboard scientist said.  
"So then, would taking a sample of body tissue be a problem?"  
"I'd say don't take from any of the appendages or so, we could test those later."  
"Well then." The scientist flipped Slushy onto his chest and grabbed an icicle from the back of Slushy's head, the smallest one. "I think this one will do fine." He slowly tried to break it off.  
"Ow...ow...ow ow ow!" Slushy started feeling pain. "Stop! It hurts!" He wiggled and squirmed, trying to move away.  
"Hold it down!"  
Scientists all grabbed Slushy, holding him still as the other one pulled off the icicle.  
"Stop! Stop it hurts!" Slushy tried pushing the scientists away, kicking and struggling. "It hurts!"  
"I almost got it!" The scientist picked up a small hammer and tapped the icicle with it. The icicle fell onto the scientist's hand. "There we go."  
The scientists flipped Slushy back onto his back and let him go. "I'm sending this to the lab." The scientist put the icicle in a container and put it in a slot in a wall. He closed a metal door, and the icicle was seen no more. "So then, you mentioned testing the body now?"  
"Yes, how shall we?" The scientist with the clipboard asked. "Perhaps a test of intelligence and stamina?"  
"How so?"  
"A maze."

"So where exactly are we going again?" Splodyhead whispered.  
"Good question, I don't know." Sparky replied. "Just around, looking."  
"I'm sure we are lost at this point."  
"We've only been crawling for five minutes!"  
"I don't care, I'm getting tired already. I don't even know how Stitch is keeping up his act over there."  
Stitch was doing cartwheels and rolls, being all ninja-like. He crawled through the shadows with speed, acting fully into his role.  
"Stitch is a supercomputer, deal with it." Sparky sighed, rolling his eyes.  
"And a showoff..." Splodyhead muttered.  
"You'd do the same if you could."  
"Sure I would..." Splodyhead stopped walking. "Woah, hold on a second!" He pulled Sparky and they hid behind some boxes. A group of scientists walked down the hall, one carrying a clipboard. "So then, we bring 523 to the maze room...give it a bug for the collar...shocks it when it won't run...we see how fast it can go..." Splodyhead wasn't able to make out everything the scientists were saying, but he knew it was trouble. "Sparky, we gotta find this maze room."  
Sparky nodded. "Yeah, after we find Stitch."  
"What's wrong with Stitch?"  
"He's being too good of a ninja, I lost track of where he is."  
Splodyhead looked around. "Hmm...you're right...oh wait, there he is...and there he goes..."  
"Typical of Stitch." Sparky muttered. "What was that?" Stitch asked, right behind the two.  
"Wha-when did you get here?!" Splodyhead turned around in shock. "What?!"  
"Meega ninja."  
"Sure...so uhh, we gotta go look in this...maze room thingy."  
"Why?"  
"The scientists are bringing Slushy there, we gotta go get him."  
"Cousin in maze, oketakka, we go rescue!"  
"Shh, people are coming!" The group of three ducked behind more boxes.  
"Stop squirming!" A scientists snapped. This scientist was carrying Slushy.  
"No, let me go!" Slushy kicked the scientist in the chest.  
"Oah! Shi-tacki mushroom!" The scientist pushed Slushy into the arms of another scientist. "You carry it!"  
"It just kicked you in the chest, why would I?!" The scientist huffed.  
"Because I said so!"  
"Fine!" The scientist grabbed Slushy in a way so his legs and arms were immobilized. "Crazy alien..."  
"I'm not crazy! You are!" Slushy retorted.  
"Shut it creature."  
Slushy was pretty offended by that remark. He started kicking and squirming, but it did no good this time.  
"Look, it's Slushy!" Splodyhead whispered. "What do we do?!"  
"Punch them?" Stitch suggested.  
"No, we can't just do that...yet. Trust me, I want to beat the crap out of them later, but right now is too risky."  
"Oketakka."

Slushy looked around. 'What the, I thought I just heard Stitch.' He turned his head to the origin of the sound. 'But it's just a bunch of boxes...'  
"Now then, let's hurry up and get to the maze." The scientist carrying Slushy said. "This little guy has some strong legs, I wanna see it use them."  
"Stop calling me an it!" Slushy growled.  
"Can we call you a disgrace to nature, you illegal genetic experiment?"  
"Wha-WHAT?!"  
"Shut it, freak. You're minutes are running low. As soon as we are done testing...we will dissect you."  
"You...you what?!"  
"It means we are gonna cut you open and rip you apart to analyze your body." Another scientist said.  
"...Why?!"  
"Because we have to."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Don't question it, you're going to die soon anyways, just be a good subject and maybe you'll live a few extra minutes."  
Slushy closed his eyes. 'My nightmares...they...they were telling me...that this would happen...' Small tears appeared. 'That pain...that horrible pain...it's going to happen to me...and...I'll never get to say...goodbye...'  
"Now then, the maze is...down this hall and two the left." The scientists all walked away.

"This is awful! This is...horrible!" Splodyhead lost his temper. "This is stupid, horrific, morbid, and just plain wrong!"  
"Splody keep it together!" Sparky said. "If they find us, we are dead too!"  
"Are you saying Slushy is dead?!" Splodyhead turned to Sparky. "ARE YOU GIVING UP ON HIM?!"  
"No! I never meant that!"  
"It sounded that way!"  
"I swear I didn't mean it to mean that!"  
"Cousins agabba, stop!" Stitch said. "They will find us."  
"Let them find me!" Splodyhead said. "I can't leave Slushy to feel like he is going to die alone!"  
"We can't let him die anyway!"  
"So...what do we do?" Sparky asked, crossing his arms in his thinking position. With eyes closed, he focused on finding a solution. "We can't get near Slushy while he is surrounded by scientists, we gotta wait until he is alone somewhere..."  
"I think we should go sneak to this maze room and look for an opportunity."  
"All the scientists will be around there, that is a horrible idea."  
"But...I want to give him at least...some hint that we are here for him, so he doesn't feel so miserable, so he has hope."  
Sparky sighed. "If you really think that would work..."  
"I'm confident it will." Splodyhead stood up. "C'mon, we gotta follow them."  
Stitch climbed onto the wall and up to the ceiling. He crawled quickly, resuming his ninja behavior.  
"There he goes again." Sparky sighed. "We should keep up with him, take my hand, I'll fly us into the electronic networking."  
"No, don't. We should split up. That way if one of us gets caught, it won't be all of us." Splodyhead started walking in his own direction. "We meet by the hole I made ok?"  
"Ok, good luck."  
"You too."

"Jumba, how is it looking?" Ortiz asked.  
"Emotionally or physically?" Jumba said as he looked into his portable computer screen. He had the two controllers attached to it with USB cables, and this way, he was able to monitor Slushy and Splodyhead.  
"Both?"  
"Well...major issue is emotionally."  
"How so?"  
"523 is super upset, is crying and is feeling hopeless."  
"What are those crazy scientists doing?"  
"I do not know, there isn't a way to check that specifically...and 619 is greatly worried and angry at the same time."  
"...I wish there was a way you could check why, telepathically or something."  
"Perhaps I can hack neurotransmitters to display things experiments are hearing and seeing."  
"Can you try?"  
Jumba typed into his computer. "I can do more than try, watch me."  
Ortiz and Lilo watched over Jumba's shoulders as he worked. He typed and coded and clicked rapidly, numbers and letters flew by on the screen. After several minutes, he hit enter.  
"So...what do we do now?" Lilo asked "Jumba will check things 523 has heard, maybe will tell us something." Jumba explained. "Listen."  
The computer started to play back what was recorded by the chip "...Shut it, freak. You're minutes are running low. As soon as we are done testing...we will dissect you..."  
"Oh no..." Ortiz whispered.  
"Jumba, what next?" Lilo asked. "Play a live visual, we need to see what is happening now."  
Jumba nodded and typed more. "Here is what things happen in 523's point of view..."

Scientists pushed Slushy through a door into a room, locking the door behind him. Slushy stood up slowly and nervously, he saw walls everywhere, walls and holes, endless walls and holes. A microphone turned on. "You are now in a very difficult maze, the only way you get out is the one exit at the other side. If you ever stop moving, the collar will give you a shocking reminder to keep going."  
"Wh-what?" Slushy looked around, how was this maze possible?  
"Begin."  
Slushy nervously started walking forward.  
"Too slow."  
The collar shocked him, so he started running to stop the shock. He went left and right and all around, there was no end in sight. Whenever he met with a dead end, he would be shocked more violently. He kept running, he wanted to escape, the electricity was too much for him. He ran out of breath and leaned against one of the walls, panting heavily, heart racing.  
"What are you waiting for? Keep running!"  
More electricity ran through his body, he cried for the scientists to stop, but the electricity only continued, growing more powerful. He screamed, it was too much.  
"If you want it to stop, then start running."  
These people were heartless. Slushy slowly started running again, but this time, the electricity wouldn't stop. He forced himself forward, his vision started spinning, he started slipping, but he kept running. He couldn't give up, who knows what the scientists would do to him if that happened. He could see an open hole with light seeping through it, an exit. He pushed himself forward and collapsed at the end, breathing heavily, heart beating rapidly. All his energy was drained, he couldn't move anymore, he was too exhausted.  
"Seven minutes and forty-three seconds." A scientist recorded. "It ran a mile as fast as an athletic human, yet it doesn't even seem to be the athletic type, impressive."  
Slushy didn't pay attention to the scientist, he focused on breathing normally again, not wanting to pass out.  
"I wonder what is going on in that head..." Several scientists looked at Slushy. "We should do a test for that."  
'No...no...no more...' Slushy closed his eyes. 'Make it stop...please...'  
The scientists left the room to grab supplies and materials, leaving Slushy to regain a small amount of strength. Slushy slowly stood up. Options, what options did he have? Run a second mile through the maze? No, it would take too long, and th scientists would easily catch him. Any doors or exits? None, the only door was the one the scientists were behind. He simply had no options. He sat against the wall, letting tears slip down, shaking, quivering, whimpering. He felt like he had lost everything, even hope.  
"Slushy."  
"...?" Slushy turned to the sound of his name. "Who...who's there?"  
"Me."  
"Y-You?"  
"Look at the air vent."  
Slushy crawled over to the air vent in the wall. "Splody!"  
Splodyhead smiled. "Hey."  
"What...what are you doing?"  
Splodyhead opened the vent and reached out a hand. "Come with me."  
Slushy nodded, tears slipped down his face. He was being rescued, he felt so relieved. He nodded with a small smile and took Splodyhead by the hand, entering the vent. Splodyhead closed the entrance of the vent and started crawling, Slushy following him. After they were out of earshot from any scientists, Splodyhead tuned to Slushy. "Hey, what's wrong, you're still crying."  
Slushy shook his head. "I felt so hopeless. I felt like I was going to die."  
Splodyhead hugged Slushy. "I'm no Mr. Snuggles, but I can still hug you. Does this make you feel better?"  
Slushy nodded and held Splodyhead tightly. "It was so awful!"  
"Shh...it's ok."  
"But..."  
"I won't let them take you again, ok? We'll escape together, it's a promise."  
"Ok..." Slushy sniffled, wiping away his tears.  
"Come on, let's meet with Sparky and Stitch." Splodyhead continued crawling through the vents.

An alien ship landed near the building, a furry being walked down the steps. "Finally, I have once again escaped with my escaping abilities!" He deemed. "Now then, to pay a visit to my fellow scientist."  
The furry one, none other than Hamsterville, grabbed a serum with human morph capabilities, and morphed into a rather handsome looking man. He put on a labcoat and entered the building. "Now then, Seghill holds experiment 523 hostaged for experimentation...I wonder if any other experiments are currently in custody as well..." Hamsterville said to himself as he walked down the halls. He stopped when he heard the sound of banging on the ceiling and he looked up at the air vents. "What in the, is there a racoon here? Jeez, these humans should hire a janitor for this place." The banging continued. "Alright, I'll take care of it." Hamsterville took out a laser gun and shot at the air vents, a loud yell came out from it. Hamsterville, confused, used the weapon and exploded the vents. From the vent, an unconscious Splodyhead fell. Hamsterville was rather shocked. "What, 619? Oh well, I'll deliver you to Seghill." Hamsterville picked up the experiment.  
"Splody, no..." Slushy hid inside the vent. "I can't leave you...we had a promise to escape together..." He carefully climbed out and picked up a pipe. He ran forward and swung at Hamsterville, who turned around and dodged.  
"I knew you were there 523." Hamsterville grinned. "You're coming with me as well."  
Slushy took a few steps back. "That's what you think...you...whoever you are..." Slushy couldn't recognize the strange human, he didn't even know how this person knew his identity.  
"Whoever I am, I am Hamsterville. You like the human body, yes?"  
"No!"  
"You're no fun. Alas, I cannot allow you to escape. Seghill and I have a plan, you could say. We are testing a new machine, and no better test subject to use than you."  
"I should have known you'd be involved in this, but...making deals with the government?! Why?"  
"I promised them a way to help humanity in exchange of them getting rid of you are you fellow experiments."  
"A way like what?"  
"That shall remain a surprise for later, now then, come with me or I'll make you."  
"I'll never come with you. You're full of lies, the humans are all under your spell of a promise...whatever it is..."  
"Suppose part of that is true, however, the part of you never coming with me..." Hamsterville raised his laser gun. "Is false."  
Slushy rolled to the side, dodging the attack. He stood up quickly and threw the pipe at Hamsterville, striking him in the shoulder. Hamsterville pired his laser gun again. Slushy jumped into a pile of rubble to take cover. He picked up rocks and threw them, each one hitting Hamsterville in the chest. However, they did little to no damage to Hamsterville. Slushy looked around, frantic for ideas. He noticed a hole in the metal wall and tried his best to rip it open. Grabbing scraps of metal, Slushy deflected the shots from the laser gun, the blasts flying into the ceiling and walls. Part of the ceiling crumbled and fell on top of Hamsterville, but the mad gerbil scientist still had tricks up his furry sleeve. Pushing off the rubble, Hamsterville switched to a new weapon. "Well now, 523." Hamsterville said. "I'm done playing games."  
Slushy looked at what the weapon the scientist held, it seemed to be some type of radiator. "It's going to take more than a gun to take me down..."  
"This is not a gun."  
"Then what is it?"  
Hamsterville smirked. "I see Jumba has not educated you experiments about the many models of alien weapons. This here is an M.P.R.-93."  
"A...what...?"  
"A Magnetic Pulsar Ray." Hamsterville explained as he lazily swung the weapon around his index finger. "This can take you down in one hit, you know why?"  
"W-Why?"  
"Because of the microchip in your brain." Hamsterville set off the pulsar weapon, invisible waves of magnetism radiated around the room.  
Slushy grabbed his head, it was throbbing in pain. "Stop, turn it off!"  
"Afraid not 523, my intents are to defeat and capture you, not to let you escape."  
Slushy shook his head, trying to shake off the affect. It did no good, the only way to escape the effect would be if he had the ability to break the sound barrier, the waves traveling as pulses of sound mixed with magnetism. He dropped to his knees, clutching his head.  
"Now then, I suppose now you realize the truth."  
Slushy looked at Hamsterville. "Wh-what t-truth?!"  
"You can't escape fate."  
Slushy laid on the ground, breathing heavily. "No...I...I don't want to..."  
"Shush now, you have a...say, destiny to fulfill." Hamsterville walked over and picked up Slushy. "Don't worry, I'll take everything out of your hands, you now have no control over anything that will happen to you. But, that's ok, you can leave everything to me..."  
The voice started to face. Slushy whispered. "No..." He closed his eyes, the movement of Hamsterville's walking rocked him to an unwanted sleep.  
"You see 523, you can try all you want to escape, but in the end you realize...you just can't escape your fate."

To be continued. 


	6. 6) Is Fate Avoidable?

Discovered) Chapter Six: Is Fate Avoidable?

"We have major problem." Jumba said, typing into his computer.  
"What is it?" Ortiz asked.  
"Neurotransmitter recorded something very bad, this is Hamterville's game..."  
"Hamsterville is involved?!" Lilo asked.  
"Yes, and he has recaptured 523 and 619. Also, both neurotransmitters were hacked with M.P.R. weapon, now we cannot gain any more footage or intellect on situation."  
"So what can we do now? We can't have entire hope on Stitch and Sparky, they need help."  
"I'll call the galactic armada." Jumba pulled out a phone. "Then we can surround building and break inside."  
"The who?" Ortiz asked.  
"A galactic fleet that is in charge of keeping peace through Milky Way galaxy." Lilo explained.  
"Still questioning why we let humans name galaxy." Jumba sighed. "Milky Way does not sound all too appropriate, is like caramel chocolate bar..."  
"What do you call this galaxy?" Ortiz asked.  
"We call it what humans called it, reasons unsaid."  
"Okay then..."  
Jumba sighed and dialed a number. "Hallo, this is Doctor Jumba Jookiba, may I to be speaking to Grand Council Woman please?"  
"The who?"  
"Shh." Lilo whispered. "She is like the head of the galaxy."  
"Amazing...but wouldn't Earth need a say on who heads the galaxy as well?"  
"I am the first ambassador of Earth, so Earth will have a say from now on...but not in the past."  
"Is it because humans aren't advanced enough to be noticed by aliens?"  
"Well, there is that...and also because they worry about how humans would react to...well...aliens. Based on what is happening right now...humans aren't exactly a species to be...trusted around aliens."  
"I see..."  
"Hallo, Mrs. Grand Council Woman, please to be coming to Earth, is big emergency." Jumba said to the phone. "Four experiments are trapped in science building and are being studied and emotionally tortured...especially one of them. All in all, I suppose you were right about humans eventually finding us out, but still, we need your assistance."  
After a while, Jumba ended the call and watched his computer. "Are they coming Jumba?" Lilo asked.  
"Yes little girl, the armada is coming."

Void.  
Nothingness.  
Emptiness.  
Dark.  
Slushy slowly opened his eyes. He stood up, everything around him was void. He tried calling out to anyone, but earned no reply. He walked around, he couldn't see anything, everything was dark, nothing. He shook his head, there must be something, some way out. He looked around, but all alround he was surrounded by darkness. He kept walking forward, but it felt like he wasn't moving at all. Everything looked the same wherever he stepped, there was no change in anything. He sat on the ground, he didn't know what to do. He was lost. He closed his eyes, whispered for someone to come find him. Opening them again, light started seeping through the ground under him. White, jagged lines. Cracks. He stood up frantically, the cracking spread like wildfire. The ground started to give away.  
Run.  
He sprinted as fast as he could.  
Run.  
The falling ground was catching up to him.  
Keep going.  
He ran faster, he couldn't give up. Run.  
He closed his eyes.  
He tripped.  
Opening his eyes, he looked to see beams of light falling down beside him. He looked down to see what seemed to be a white ocean of light. He closed his eyes again, too fearful to see what would happen.  
Don't be afraid.  
Slushy slowly opened his eyes, he thought he could hear people's voices. He looked around to see nobody, where were the voices coming from?  
Slushy.  
He thought someone said his name. He looked around more, confused. The voices started saying his name again and again, louder and louder. He closed his eyes, he was afraid.  
The ocean of light caught him and swallowed him.

"Slushy. Slushy. Slushy! Get up!"  
'Wha...' Slushy slowly opened his eyes. "What...happened..."  
Splodyhead sighed. "They caught us, all of us."  
Slushy looked around, Splodyhead, Sparky, and Stitch were all in a cage with him. "Oh no..."  
"We...we still have hope." Splodyhead comforted. "There is always hope, right?"  
Slushy shook his head. "I can't see hope anymore."  
"What are you talking about, sure you can."  
"No Splody...I can't."  
Splodyhead sighed. "We're still here, us four, together."  
Slushy turned around. "Maybe..."  
"So then, we've got hope, right?"  
"...Not me."  
"Why would you say that?"  
"I...I get the feeling..."  
"It's fine, don't worry about anything, we will be saved, I know it."  
Slushy closed his eyes. "I want to be saved..."  
"See, if you want to, then you've got hope."  
"I want to but I know I won't be..."  
"Why are you being so difficult..." Splodyhead sighed. "You're Slushy, one of the happiest experiments ever. You could always smile, you always had hope, you never gave up. Why start losing it?"  
"Because...I know what's going to happen to me."  
"You don't."  
Slushy shook his head. "No, I do."  
"Won't you believe in hope, for me, for us?"  
Slushy turned to his cousins. "I...ok..."  
Splodyhead smiled. "There, see, you can believe."  
A door opened, Hamsterville and Seghill entered the room.  
"Well then, suppose now is the time to test out the machine?" Seghill asked.  
"Yes." Hamsterville confirmed. "The machine is perfected and ready for use."  
"Excellent. Now then..." Seghill walked over to the cage and took out Slushy. "The test subject."  
Slushy kicked and struggled. "I don't want to be your test subject!"  
"Who asked for your opinion?"  
"I-I..."  
"Come on Seghill." Hamsterville opened the door to the room. "Our test awaits."  
Seghill nodded and left the room with Slushy. The metal door slowly closed behind them. Hamsterville walked over the the three others.  
"Now then...I need to have a fur sample." He said.  
"Why would you want that, you gerbil in disguise." Splodyhead said, arms crossed.  
"I'll tell you after one of you gives the sample."  
The three looked at eachother. "Come on now, just a little bit of fur."  
Splodyhead shook his head. "This isn't a good idea, make him talk first."  
"He won't talk at all if we don't give him what he wants." Sparky said. "Naga, we can't give gerbil what he wants." Stitch said. "Gerbil is devious, naga trustworthy."  
"I can do it..." Sparky pulled off some fur from his arm. "We need answers...and if this is the only way we can get them..." He gave the bit of fur to Hamsterville.  
"So then, you want to know what this will be used for?" Hamsterville asked.  
"Yes, a deal is a deal."  
"I am going to compress this into a liquid, then modify it to display only one trait, say, agility. Then we will install it into our DNA splicer machine and...oops, said too much."  
"DNA splicer machine?!" Splodyhead asked.  
"Yes."  
"What are you going to do with that machine?"  
"I think you should have pieced it together by now..."  
"You...you..."  
"Yes. We are." Hamsterville left the room.  
"They are what?" Stitch asked.  
"He...they...they..." Splodyhead shook his head. "No..."  
"What's wrong?" Sparky asked.  
"I know what he is going to do..."  
"What?"  
"He is going to use the machine to put your agility traits...in Slushy."

"These are my house rules." Nani said as she walked around carrying a spoon. "Number one, no breaking anything. Two, no stealing, looking at you Bonnie and Clyde."  
Bonnie and Clyde were pulling things out of the cabinet, they slowly put them back inside, laughing sheepishly.  
"Three, no fighting. Four, you will respect me and everyone else around you. Five, you will be happy with what I give you to eat because 600 plus aliens is a huge amount. Got it?"  
"Yes Nani." The experiments said with a sigh. "Good. Now then, you may peacefully resume your...friendly conversations."  
Melty raised his hand.  
"Yes Melty?"  
"Uh, what if I need to use the bathroom?"  
"Then you go and use it without making a mess."  
"What if anyone needs to take a bath or a shower?" Mr. Stenchy asked.  
"Figure it out, you're all supposed to be teenagers or something at this point."  
The experiments looked at eachother.  
"Oh well, moral of the story, don't let the house explode, please."  
"Yes Nani..."  
The doorbell rang, Nani quickly stepped outside, hiding the inside of her house. "Yes, how can I help you?"  
"Madam, we wanted to let you know we are withdrawing for Hawaii." An agent said. "Reflecting on past events...and how locals react to the presence of these aliens, they show no sign of invasion and are mere immigrants from space. So, they are free to go."  
"Oh, thank you so much..." Nani said under her breath. "You have no idea..."  
"So then, you can let them out of the house now."  
"Wha...?"  
"We used a thermal scanner, we know they are all there. No matter, we are leaving the island now, have a good life."  
"Oh...ok...wait wait wait, what about the four experiments you took to D.C.?"  
"We believe someone is already working on how to bring them back to here. My boss said something about a...galactic armada coming to deal with the situation. Yeah, I need a vacation. Well, best of wishes." The agent left the house.  
Nani sighed, relieved. "Everyone, you can all leave the house, the agents are gone."  
The door exploded as hundreds of experiments ran outside, happy to return to their homes.  
"What a relief..." Nani walked back inside, closing the door. She sat on the couch and laid down.  
"Nani, you're squishing me." Bonnie said.  
"Why are you still here?"  
"Because I feel like it? Also we were hoping to have some of that pizza you ordered for dinner, it's Friday."  
"Ok..." Nani sighed.

"Now then, stay nice and comfy here 523." Seghill said.  
Sushy was held down to an alien table, he was surprised on how Seghill was not finding the technology suspicious, having it being provided by Hamsterville.  
"Now then, are you ready for our...experiment?"  
"N-No!"  
"Shh...it'll be fine, you'll feel like you're being violently ripped apart, but it's fine."  
"Wh-what?!"  
Seghill pressed a button on a remote and a dome of glass surrounded Slushy.  
"Scream all you want, the glass is soundproof"  
"You...you evil...evil..."  
Seghill couldn't hear Slushy, he knocked on the glass. "What was that, I can't hear you through this soundproof glass, maybe you should speak up a little?"  
"Stop it!"  
"I can't hear you...speak up."  
"Stop!"  
Seghill laughed. "Well, atleast your anticipated reactions can be taken care of." He walked to a computer and started to do work. Hamsterville entered the room with a yellow liquid in a test tube. "The DNA has been sorted and the specific trait is set, all we have to do now is insert it."  
"Excelent."  
Slushy looked at the two scientists, what were they planning? He tried to get off the alien table, but he did not have the strength to do it. He wiggled and struggled, but it was no use.  
Hamsterville walked over and put the test tube in a slot under the table. "It's ready."  
'What's ready?!'  
Hamsterville grinned. "Well then, want to know what is going to happen to you?"  
'No...not really!'  
"You see, this machine here can splice DNA."  
'Sp-splice?!'  
"And you will be the first one to try it out. We will be giving you a trait from 221, speed. Adding his speed to your own should make you much faster, yes?"  
"You're crazy!" Slushy yelled.  
"Can't hear you 523, yell all you want, I know you will be yelling a lot."  
"You evil gerbil!"  
"Enjoy yourself, if you can, the experience will be most...electrifying. You see, this operation will apply huge quantities of electricity, causing your molecules to become kinetic, moving. Once they are in a kinetic state, we can insert the DNA into you. Won't that be fun?"  
'No...no it's not...'  
"Enjoy the DNA insertion 523, it's going to be one painful experience."  
Slushy tried his best to move, to escape, to run, but the situation was hopeless.  
"Ready?" Hamsterville asked Seghill.  
"Ready." Seghill pulled down a lever.  
The table started glowing electric green, sparks of electricity flew around Slushy. He closed his eyes. The level of electricity climbed rapidly, he started twitching and jolting uncontrollably, his body's instinct to try and escape. However, him being held at the table, he was unable to escape even if he tried his hardest. "Inserting DNA...now."  
A strange green liquid filled into the glass dome, somehow Slushy was able to breathe in it. However, the electricity continued to spark, and he paid more attention the pain rather than what was actually happening. He looked around, everything was distorted, electrified. A yellowish liquid then appeared in front of him. With the electricity, it was attracted to his body and seeped inside his chest, he screamed. Pain, it was all he could feel.  
"And now for the final touch..."  
The levels of electricity rose again, it was torture. Slushy's vision started spinning, blurring, fading. The last thing he saw was a lever being flipped, and what seemed to be lighting shooting down at him.

"Microchip has gone haywire!" Jumba said as he typed. "What could be happening?!"  
"I'm not sure..." Ortiz said. "Not even I know what Sighill would be planning."  
"Microchip crashed as if due to excessive amounts of electricity, but the levels are unexplainably high, not even human technology could produce this amount."  
"What if it isn't human technology. What if this is Hamsterville's work?" Lilo asked.  
"Is possible...but why would gerbil bother applying such heavy amounts of electricity. These amounts are what I used to create my experiments in first place."  
"What if he isn't creating...what if he is changing?" Ortiz asked. "...It would only make sense...but..."  
"...That evil rat." Jumba looked into the sky. "I feel so useless to my experiments. They need help, but...I can provide none..."  
"You called the armada, that is help!" Lilo comforted.  
"But still...at the moment...I am not able to do anything..."  
"Is there any information before the crash?"  
"I can try to see..." Jumba typed into his computer. The feedback was cracky and incomplete, but answered everything. "Machine...splice DNA...you...first one...enjoy...DNA insertion...going to be...painful..."  
"...I can't believe it." Jumba closed his computer and held his head with his hands. "I...I can't believe gerbil would have the nerve."  
"What is DNA splicing?" Lilo asked.  
"Little-big girl...gerbil inserted foreign DNA into 523."  
"What? How?"  
"With alien technology. He let the human use it. 523 must have been a test run, now they will use machine to most likely splice human DNA."  
"Can we get rid of the foreign DNA?"  
"No, it merged into his own DNA, it's permanent. He will live with it forever."  
Lilo sat silently, sadly. "I...I'm so sorry..."

"Please, wake up. Please..."  
'...Wha...'  
"Slushy...wake up..."  
'Who...where...'  
"Please, wake up, Slushy you have to..."  
"...What..." Slushy slowly opened his eyes.  
"You're alive!" Splodyhead cried, hugging Slushy. "I thought that thing killed you!"  
"Thing...what?" Slushy slowly sat up. "Ow! Ow! My body hurts so much!"  
"Lay down then."  
Slushy sighed and laid on his back. "What happened to me...why does everything hurt?"  
"They spliced your DNA. I had this feeling that you were screaming, I...I thought you were dying..."  
"Did it...work?"  
"Hamsterville analyzed a sample of your DNA, that's what he said...and...he said that the DNA was successfully mixed."  
"It hurts all over...I can't move without pain..."  
"Give your body time to adjust, it'll be ok."  
"Splody help me...I don't want this anymore..."  
"Slushy, it's going to be ok, someone will save us, I know it."  
"No...not me...they can't save me..."  
"You will be saved, I know it!"  
"No...no I won't..."  
"Stop being a pessimist, it's not like you!"  
"You try living as someone's test subject...I can't take it anymore."  
"Don't give up!" Splodyhead shook Slushy. "You don't give up! I'll shake sense into you!"  
"Stop! It's hurting me!"  
"S-Sorry..."  
Slushy sighed. "Make it stop..."  
Splodyhead bit his lip. "I...I can't..."  
Slushy turned his head to the bars of the cage. "They are coming for me again...I feel it."  
"No, no you don't."  
"Splody...if I don't come back...just know...this life I've had was great...and tell everyone back home...I love them."  
"I...I..."  
"Promise?"  
"I...promise..."  
"Thank you."  
Seghill entered the room. He took Slushy out of the cage.  
"Splody please! Promise!"  
"I promise!" Splodyhead clutched the bars. "I promise..."  
Seghill left the room with Slushy, smirking.

Several spaceships landed. Galactic troops exited carrying weapons, the Grand Council Woman was also present.  
"Go into the building and secure the genetic experiments." She commanded.  
The troop broke into the building and opened the hole in the wall to make it bigger. They began their search in the facility.  
"Thank you for coming." Lilo said to the Grand Council Woman.  
"You're welcome Lilo."  
"Are you the...Grand Council Woman?" Ortiz asked. She offered a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet the...high ruler of the galaxy."  
"And you are the human Lilo told me about, Mrs. Ortiz correct?"  
"Yes madam."  
The Grand Council Woman smiled and shook hands. "Pleasure to meet someone who does not discriminate us extraterrestrials."  
"Th-thank you."  
"So then, the location of the experiments would be in the basement, correct?"  
"Yes, that's what makes the most sense."  
"Alright then, can you lead us there?"  
"Y-Yes." Ortiz entered the hole and walked down the hallway. "This place is a mess."  
"Where should we look first?" Lilo asked.  
"I think in the closet where we hold tools and supplies, it seems like their version of a good prison." Ortiz walked to the metal closet and opened the door. Behind it was the cage that held Splodyhead, Stitch, and Sparky.  
"You found us!" Sparky smiled.  
"We be free!" Stitch cheered.  
"...He was right..." Splodyhead turned his back on everyone. "He was right..." Small tears appeared. "We won't find him in time..."  
"Where is Slushy?" Lilo asked.  
"We don't know." Sparky sighed. "That maniac scientist got him."  
"We need to hurry." Splodyhead stood up. "He told me he had the feeling like something bad would happen...we need to find him."  
Ortiz opened the cage and broke off the three collars. "Then let's hurry."  
The Grand Council Woman turned to her fleet of troops. "Search for 523, something bad may happen the more time it takes."  
The troops nodded and started scanning the facility.

Slushy couldn't move. Seghill had put straps on him to hold him to a table. He couldn't speak. Seghill put tape on his mouth. All he could do was cry.  
"Finally, the moment I've been waiting for." Seghill said as he walked to a drawer. "You may simply die of blood loss rather than me cutting into you, ok?"  
'No no no no no no no.'  
Seghill picked up a knife, and went to the sink to wash it. "You know, maybe I'll find something useful inside you that can be used for human evolution."  
Slushy shook his head.  
"You don't think so? Well that's ok, I'll find out for you. You may never know."  
Slushy squirmed and struggled.  
"Well then...you've been a good and crazy test subject. To reward you for that, I'll give you a gas supplement that will make it less painful for you." Seghill put a gas mask on Slushy. "Well, rest in pieces."  
'...Help me...' Slushy closed his eyes, fearfully. The gas was making him feel weak, he stopped struggling. He opened his eyes again and looked at the lamp shining down on him. The light seemed to be getting brighter, but also more blurry. He felt the cold metal touching his chest, he felt something wet drip from the cuts. Blood.  
Things started hurting, he shut his eyes. The metal was digging deeper, further. Tears slipped down his face. 'Goodbye.'  
There was an explosion in the room, Seghill took the knife away. "What?"  
Voices were distorted, Slushy didn't know what was happening. He heard someone say, "You are under arrest, drop the knife and surrender or we shoot."

To be continued. 


	7. 7) Rescued

Discovered) Chapter 7: Rescued.

Slushy felt arms picking him up and off the table. Voices were mixed, soft, unrecognizable. The tape was peeled off, the collar was removed. Someone said, "He is loosing too much blood, get me that bandage wrap over there." People wrapped white bandages around Slushy's chest. "Get the galactic ambulance, we need to get him to the Milky Way Hospital ASAP."  
Slushy slowly opened his eyes, he was moving, the people were carrying him somewhere, rather quickly. Soon, he could hear birds chirping. Outside. The sun, he thought he'd never see it again. He looked around more, he saw other people besides the...dinosaur things carrying him. Everything was so blurry, however, so he couldn't recognize them. He looked into the sky, he saw a white ship with red lights flashing. An ambulance, for him. How bad was he bleeding? He didn't want to see himself. They put him on some sort of hoverboard bed thing and put an IV in his right arm, as well as gas mask with oxygen. The dinos exited the back, the other people he saw entered, the door closing behind them. Slushy closed his eyes.  
"Slushy, please, keep your eyes open."

"Please, I need you to, so I know you're alive."  
Slushy opened his eyes again, Splodyhead was next to him on the hoverboard.  
"Good, just keep them open, ok?"  
'I...Splody...I...' Slushy slowly closed his eyes again. 'I can't keep them open...it hurts too much.'  
"Look at me Slushy, look at me!"  
Slushy opened his eyes a fraction.  
"Stay with me, don't die, hang on."  
Slushy looked around, he saw everyone all standing around him. "I...I'll...try..."  
Jumba stroked Slushy's head. "My creation, we won't leave you, is promise."  
Slushy closed his eyes again, he didn't have the strength to keep them open. He succumbed to his desire to sleep.  
Jumba looked at the monitor attached to the IV. "Is no good, lifeforce is fading!"  
"Jumba we need to do something!" Lilo said, looking at Slushy.  
"Heart rate is slowing down...523 won't make it in time."  
"Jumba we can't give up!" Splodyhead held Slushy's right hand. "We're so close...we're free...he has to make it!"  
Jumba scratched his chin. "...221, give 523 electric current to help heart."  
"Wh-what?" Sparky asked. "You want me to shock him?!"  
"Yes, do it, is only way."  
Sparky held Slushy's left hand and closed his eyes, giving faint shocks of electricity.  
"Is too little." Jumba looked at the monitor. "Add more!"  
"Add more?! I don't want to hurt him!"  
"221, listen. 523 will die if you do not. You have to."  
Sparky sighed and focused more, adding more electricity.  
"A little more."  
"But Jumba-"  
"More!"  
"Ok..."  
"Tiny bit more."  
Sparky was worried. "Jumba that's too much."  
"No 221, I know what is best for my creations. 523's DNA was spliced with yours, he will survive it."  
"...If you say so..." Sparky added more electricity.  
Jumba looked at the monitor. "Is working. Keep it constant 221, until we arrive in emergency room."  
"Yes Jumba."

About ten minutes later, the ship arrived at the hospital. Slushy was rushed down the emergency hallway. He slowly opened his eyes, what was happening? Where was he? He looked up, lamps on the ceiling blurred by. He was worried, what would happen to him?  
The dinos took Slushy to a room past double doors. He looked around, there were surgical tools on a table beside him. He grew worried even more than before.  
Jumba entered the room with several surgeons. He walked over and stroked Slushy's head. "Is going to be ok. Is promise, we will take care of you."  
Slushy nodded, slightly nervous.  
"I'll be here to make sure you're ok, I know my creations best." Jumba sighed. "Don't worry."  
The surgeons put a gas mask on Slushy. He looked at Jumba. "Promise...?"  
"Promise."  
Slushy slowly closed his eyes.

"Wake up little one."  
'...Huh?'  
"523...come on now little one. We were able to fix bleeding and remove neurotransmitter."  
"You...did?" Slushy slowly opened his eyes. "What...happened?"  
"We saved you, like my promise before the other promise." Splodyhead said. He was laying in another bed, his microchip was also removed. "Remember, I said we would escape together, and we did."  
Slushy smiled. "Yeah..."  
"No scars visible, we used special tool to clear scars, looks like nothing ever happened." Jumba said. "Only has bandages, see?"  
"Wha?" Slushy tried to sit up, but his body started hurting.  
"Lay down 523, rest. Is side effect of...the DNA splicing."  
"Jumba...can't you fix me?"  
"...No, I'm sorry but...it's your DNA, I cannot fix it."  
Slushy sighed, "Can you...fix the pain? I can't move without it hurting..."  
"It will fix itself soon enough, just rest."  
"...Jumba?"  
"Yes?"  
"I...I'm...hungry. I haven't had anything to eat for at least a day...I'm starving."  
"Now that you mention it, I'm hungry too." Splodyhead sighed, rubbing his stomach. "Is there anything here to eat?"  
Jumba picked up a hospital phone. "I can call food service for you, what would you like?"  
"A sandwich...or maybe a steak, oh, or how about-"  
"619, I do not think hospital provides delicacy foods."  
"Oh...well then...how about a...buffalo chicken sandwich wrap?"  
"Eh...I'll see what I can do..."  
"Can I...can I have a sandwich too?"  
"523 I recommend you eat soft foods for now, your body is slightly paralyzed from DNA splicing, and also would be painful."  
"What...it's painful to chew?"  
"You cannot even chew, your teeth will not retract at this state."  
"...Ok...can I have...ice cream?"  
"Alright, I will call food service."

A while later, Slushy and Splodyhead were enjoying their meals.  
"...Where is everyone else? Sparky, Stitch, Lilo...where did they go?" Slushy asked.  
"They be returning to Earth, to Hawaii." Jumba explained. "They had to make sure experiments were alright."  
"Oh...ok."  
"Something being matter?"  
"Huh, oh no, everything's fine."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah..." Slushy put down the spoon he was using to eat ice cream. He set the bowl on the table beside him and sighed.  
"You haven't finished eating." Splodyhead observed. "This can't mean anything good, you love ice cream."  
"..." Slushy laid on his bed and sighed. "I...just don't feel hungry anymore..."  
"Something is wrong with you then."  
"...Do you think...that the others will think different of me...after all of this?"  
Splodyhead was rather shocked. "Why would you ask that?! Nobody will think any less of you, I know it. They would be happy to see you!"  
"What if they treat me different, what if they start being too nice to me, always, or just...drift away from me. Would they care less or more about me?!"  
"No! Slushy, look. Families do not determine how much love they show based on what you go through, the love will always be the same...I think...it's something Lilo would say, you don't get left behind or forgotten, you're treated the same as everyone else."  
"You really think so?"  
"I know so."  
"...OK." Slushy closed his eyes. "I...I'm going to...sleep."  
"Jumba will wake you if doctor comes in, ok?" Jumba walked over to Slushy and stroked his head. "Rest little one, there will be a lot happening later."  
"What...?"  
"A galactic court case, representatives from every planet in galaxy to prosecute scientist for harming you."  
"The whole galaxy?!" Slushy sat up. "Defending me?!"  
"Lay down, body still needs time to heal."  
Slushy sighed and laid back down. "It's overwhelming..."  
"Rest now, ok?"  
"Ok." Slushy sighed, closing his eyes again.

Knives.  
Screams.  
Cuts.  
Blood.  
Squirming.  
Can't fight.  
Struggle.  
Fear.  
Nightmare.  
Wake up.  
It's not there anymore.  
Screams trapped in you.  
Echoing in your mind.  
It's over.  
But it comes back.  
It's your nightmare.  
It will haunt you.  
You survived.  
But you still think about it.  
It's always there.  
The memories.  
Haunting you.

"523, wake up little one, doctor is here to check on you." Jumba whispered.  
"H-Huh?" Slushy slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes.  
"Can I take a look under the bandages?" The doctor asked. "I need to check on your skin, the device hides scars, but your skin will be soft at first."  
"Oh, umm...ok..."  
The doctor walked over and peeled away the bandages covering Slushy's chest. He lightly rubbed it. "Does it hurt?"  
"A...a little."  
The doctor put the bandages back on. "The skin is really soft, I'd recommend keeping the bandages on for two-three weeks."  
"Ok..."  
Jumba walked over. "Especially be careful with neck skin, ok?"  
"Right..."  
The doctor looked at a clipboard. "I think you need a tissue X-Ray, the knife was in pretty deep, we need to make sure there is no infection."  
"...Ok."  
Jumba picked up Slushy. "I'll carry you 523, ok?"  
Slushy nodded.  
"Stay in room 619, I will be back soon."  
Splodyhead picked up a remote for the room TV. "Yeah, alright. I'll be here watching TV."  
"Right this way." The doctor opened the door of the room. Jumba followed the doctor through the halls. Slushy looked around, everything seemed so futuristic, hoverboards, gravity beams, advanced medical tech that he couldn't understand, and so much more.  
"So then, scanners are on floor 19." The doctor entered an elevator.  
Jumba was...slightly big...so it took a while to squeeze into the elevator. "Doctor Jumba, I would recommend you do some exercise to...shed off a few pounds..." The doctor took out a clipboard. "Do you have any plans?"  
"What? Evil genius does not need to do pointless running and arm moving, all exercise is for my mind." Jumba retorted.  
"You sure?"  
"Trust me, I am in the perfect weight minimum for my species."  
"Ok then."  
Slushy giggled, Jumba knew how to make him smile.  
The elevator door opened, a voice on a speakerphone went on. "Floor 19, scanning rooms."  
The doctor led Jumba through the complex of the floor and then opened a door labeled, 'S.C.-4.' Inside, there was a table with some squishy cloth on it. Above the table was a metal arm holding a metal hoop. Inside the hoop, there was an alien type of glass.  
"So then, lay down here." The doctor instructed, patting the squishy cloth.  
Jumba lowered Slushy onto the table, and he laid down. "It's squishy."  
"Yeah, this machine checks to see the properties of skin. We have the squishy-cloth there for patients who have really soft skin."  
"Ok..." The doctor walked to the table and flipped a switch on the disk, small green lasers shined from the glass. "Just going to take a look-see." He peeled off the bandages again. "Let's see now...the cut should be along here..." The doctor carefully felt around Slushy's chest. "Hmm...the lasers show you have perfectly healthy skin." He put the bandages back on. "Just be careful with the soft spots, they are easy to tear and will start bleeding, ok?"  
"..." Slushy didn't respond, his eyes were closed.  
"...I guess he is sleepy." Jumba sighed, walking over.  
"I recommend that everyday you lightly stroke the soft areas to help it toughen faster." The doctor gave Jumba a slip of paper. "I also recommend you give him medications, specifically 'Sifinamis.' It will help prevent infections."  
"Alright." Jumba took the slip of paper. "Should we to be going back to room?"  
"Yes, you're free to go."  
Jumba picked up Slushy. "You sleep more often than before little one, I wonder why..."

Frantic.  
Blurry.  
Things happen so fast.  
Voices yelling.  
Feeling pain.  
Keep eyes closed.  
Afraid.  
Don't look.  
Memories.  
They come back again and again.  
They won't leave you alone.  
Why?  
You survived the reality.  
But the nightmare continues.  
It haunts you.  
It'll always be a part of you.  
You've changed.  
You can't deny it.  
Everything about you changed so fast.  
Even your DNA.  
Can you accept the change and live on?  
Or will you live with this nightmare forever?  
The choice is yours.

"You sleep too much these days Slushy." Splodyhead sighed, looking at his friend.  
"Sleep...I like...to rest... Nobody is hurting me anymore...I can sleep now without being afraid..." Slushy said, sitting up.  
"That place must have been torture even more for you than me."  
Torture.  
Pain.  
Suffering.  
Cries.  
Screams.  
Memories.  
Echoing.  
Trapped in your mind.  
"Uhh, Slushy...where did your head go?" Splodyhead rose an eyebrow. "Why are you looking at the wall with some blank stare?"  
"Wh-what?" Slushy snapped out of it. "Oh, sorry...I was just...admiring the paint."  
"...What?"  
"P-Paint! Y-Yeah...it's so...white today!"  
"...What is wrong with you..."  
"N-Nothing!" Slushy turned to Splodyhead. "Everything is perfectly...cool...yeah..."  
"Jumba, Slushy is broken, go fix him." Splodyhead sighed.  
"I-I'm fine! Really!"  
Jumba walked over. "Behavior is suspicious..."  
"N-No, it's fine!"  
"You're stuttering." Splodyhead sighed. "You stutter when you're nervous, I know you."  
"But I!"  
"523, let Jumba see, ok?" Jumba knelt down besides Slushy. "I have good test to see what is wrong. Ok?"  
"Wh-what test?"  
"Just look at Jumba, ok?"  
"Ok...?" Slushy looked at Jumba.  
"Now, let me see...619, say what you said before."  
"About the stuttering?" Splodyhead asked.  
"No, before that."  
"Umm, where did Slushy's head go?"  
"Before that!"  
"Umm...umm...erm...torture?"  
Slushy closed his eyes, holding his head in his arms. He was shaking his head, whispering, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..."  
Jumba realized the situation, he snapped his fingers. "I have figured out problem."  
Slushy looked up. "What?"  
"You have developed case of...how you say in English? Hmm...you know what, I say it in Tantalog, ok?"  
"Ok...?"  
"Postme-Tramane Struessa Disvira."  
"What is that?"  
"I have never taught you term...oh dear. Ahm...I think is called...PTSD in English."  
"What...?"  
"Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder."  
"...What does that mean? You said disorder, is it bad?"  
"Well...traumatizing events from your past will haunt you for life..."  
"...For life?"  
"Well...is not exactly curable so..."  
"...Does this mean I'm broken?"  
"No, of course not. My creations are never broken in my eyes, even that lazy 625. I love all of you, we Ohana, that what little-big girl says."  
"Ok..."  
"So then, suppose we start discussing court case. Currently mad scientist is in jail awaiting trial for kidnapping and attempted murder. You are main key to putting that person behind bars for the maximum sentence of ten Turian years."  
"Th-there is a whole trial?"  
"Yes, and several other people will be helping as witnesses, aright?"  
"I...Ok."  
"So then, all you need to do is sit in the chair and answer questions they will ask you, ok?"  
"Ok."  
"It will be fine, that man will get what he deserves."  
'...' Slushy sighed. "Jumba, can I...can I...have some more ice cream?"  
"Of Course, anything you need." Jumba picked up the hospital phone.  
"And...also those mashed potatoes, cold ones. With a...a cup of water."  
"It seems you have picked up an appetite again." Jumba smiled.  
"Y-Yeah..."

"Listen up, human." A warden said as he walked through the cells area. "Get yourself a lawyer, you're going on galactic trial."  
"Pardon?" Seghill asked, sitting in his cell. "How do your politics work here?"  
"Representatives from each planet in the galaxy will come to serve as jury. You've got yourself some big problems now."  
"...Well...I never expected this to become of my life, spending the rest of it on a prison somewhere in space."  
"That's your own fault, breaking law 87 in the galactic code."  
"What law is that?"  
"People of a planet are forbidden to capture and study beings from another, and attempting a dissection brings this to case 10."  
"Case...10?"  
"Thats how bad the crime is, on a scale. 10 is maximum for its category, and you, human, are toast."  
"Oh joy...I like toast."  
"If you had pushed that knife in any deeper, one, you'd have killed the little guy, and two, you'd be up for execution."  
"Wh-wha?"  
"We are strict here, there are real galactic threats more twisted than you, like Hamsterwheel."  
"Hamsterville!" Hamsterville yelled from the cell next to Seghill. "Why can't you get that through your puny brain!"  
"Quiet gerbil. You're on trial too, for assisting the murder attempt."  
"...Jeez."  
"Now then, this whole trial is against you two, it will be a unique one. Not to mention, but this will be live on all television across the galaxy, so don't get your hopes up."  
"Even Earth?" Seghill asked.  
"Umm...no, see as of now we would rather stay away from Earth thanks to you."  
"...Alright, may I please call my lawyer?"  
"Sure, here is the phone." The guard teleported the phone into the cell, and Seghill dialed a number.  
"Hey...Jerry? I'm in some trouble, I need your help for a trial I'm being prosecuted in..." Seghill sighed. "Yeah...please come...thanks...bye."  
Seghill returned the phone and sighed. "...Wow."

To be continued. 


	8. 8) Case Closed

Discovered) Chapter Eight: Case Closed

The courtroom was larger than Slushy expected, much, much larger. The Grand Council Woman sat in the judge's chair, she would determine guilty or not. In the prosecutor's seat, Slushy sat with Jumba and Splodyhead. Splodyhead wanted to make sure his friend got justice for the man's crimes. In the defence chair sat Seghill, Hamsterville, and Seghill's lawyer, Jerry.  
Jerry was never introduced to the actually situation, he thought that this was some other normal court case, not a galactic one. He looked around, slightly nervous, even he as a lawyer, he was rather worried about the case itself, could he succeed in his job? "Jeez Mark, I thought this was just a normal court case.."  
Seghill sighed. "Jerry, just replace all the faces with human faces, it's a court, alright?"  
"Y-Yeah...so what did you do to get yourself in this mess anyway?"  
"Umm...well...maybe study an advanced alien life-form that was living on Earth."  
"Wh-what? Mark that's crazy!"  
"Take a look over there." Seghill pointed to Slushy. Slushy was worried himself, looking down at the desk in front of him.  
"That little guy? Mark what did you do?" Jerry asked.  
"I almost dissected him."  
"...Well this case is hopeless."  
"Jerry please, I need your help!"  
"I'll try...but still, you shouldn't have done that."  
"I was looking for a way to help humanity, I can't help my curiosity. If we had known about aliens before, this whole thing may never had happened."  
This gave Jerry an idea. "Fair point...I'll add it to my opening statement."  
The Grand Council Woman tapped the microphone. "Good evening everyone, welcome to the court case for the prosecution of Mark Seghill for breaking code 87. The maximum penalty is 10 Turanian years of prison. On defence, we have the accused Mark Seghill, lawyer Jerry Anderson, and...Hamsterville. On prosecution we have the prosecutor Jumba Jookiba, the witness Splodyhead, and the victim, Slushy. Now then, prosecution, please give your opening statement."  
(I am not too good with this court stuff so sorry if it's crappy XD)  
Jumba stood up, holding a piece of paper. "Ah, good evening to you all, today I wish to bring justice for my creation. From the traumatizing events, he was brought to the hospital, he almost died of bloodloss, and he has developed PTSD. It haunts him, he stopped being his usual happy self, those few days changed him so much. I take it personally as his creator. In perspectives, he seems like monster, him being one of my many creations." Jumba sighed. "But the way I see it, he is my son. One of my many children, I care about all of them. Why did this whole event happen? Simply, many factors..." Jumba walked around. "You see, this man, Seghill, he ordered the kidnapping of 523, he went so crazy with his ambitions to learn that he would have dissected him. 523 would have died before he made it to the hospital without 221 giving him practical electric life support. That was how bad the wound was. I wish nothing but justice for him, he may be a genetic experiment, but I love him as a son." Jumba sat down.  
Slushy smiled. "You do?"  
"Of course little one." Jumba stroked Slushy's head. "I will always love my creations, you too."  
"And now for the opening statement delivered by the defence." The Grand Council Woman announced. "Jerry Anderson, you may start."  
Jerry stood up nervously, looking around. "C-Can they understand English?"  
"Yes."  
"O-Oh...ok" Jerry coughed slightly. The audience was very overwhelming. "Good...umm...evening to you many folk of the...galaxy. Today...I am here to give reason that my client is not guilty of this crime, but his curiosity was. Seghill was always the curious type, and science was his best subject back in the day. He studied books off all sorts of biological things, and he told everyone about his interests." Jerry paced around, trying to think of what to say next. "One day, he found himself reading a book about the cosmos, and he wondered about the possibilities of extraterrestrial life. His curiosity grew, but landing a job in such field was not approved by his family, so instead he went to do a field in biology. He did studies on animals to see how they could be used to help improve humanity, give more agility, for example. He still spent time reading about the universe, and found many things just impossible to explain with science. Then one day, while he was at work, he got a phone call by Hamstwheel."  
"HamsterVILLE!" Hamsterville said, crossing his arms.  
Jerry scratched the back of his head. "Oops, anyways, this...Hamsterville claimed he was a scientist from Sweden, and that with satellites he 'discovered' alien forms taking residence in Hawaii." Jerry sighed and continued pacing. "Seghill was curious, an alien was something he had always dreamed of studying, his curiosity was hungry. At first, Seghill only planned on getting information about the residence and nothing else, but Hamsterville had told him there was a way to use the aliens to improve humanity, something Seghill was already working with animals." Jerry looked over at his client, Seghill was giving a hand sign to add more. "However, his desire for knowledge led him to the decision to keep working with the captive. He let his curiosity guide him in his choices, wanting to help humanity by possibly finding cures to diseases and possibly even finding eternal youth. Seghill himself is not a bad man, he has a wonderful wife and two children, and he loves them dearly." Jerry faced the large jury. "Can you blame anyone for being curious? For this...I rest my case." Jerry sat down.  
"Alright then." The Grand Council Woman sighed. "Now it is time for cross-examinations, we start with defence. I call to the stand, Mark Seghill."  
Seghill nervously stood up. He looked around in confusion. "Uh, excuse me, but where exactly is the stand...? The court is different on Earth..."  
"It's over there." The Grand Council Woman pointed to a hovering platform. It lowered to the ground and Seghill stood on, wobbling at first. He sat on the chair thingy and Jumba stood infront of him.  
"So then, human, you be claiming that curiosity has gotten better of you?" Jumba asked, crossing his arms with unsatisfactory of the excuse.  
"Y-Yes..." Seghill replied, nervously.  
"Ah...I've been there...when I created my creations, was all risk, but it paid off. Now then, I want to ask you, what was conversation you had with Hamsterville that led you to studying my creation?"  
"He had told me about this plan he had, he said that humanity could be improved if we could find a way to biologically change ourselves." Seghill scratched the back of his head. "I asked how, and he replied with the revealing of a machine he had. I asked him what it was, he told me it was a DNA splicing machine, and with it, we could put specific traits into people. I thought that was really useful, putting extra strength in people could held with construction, giving people electricity powers could stop the use of fossil fuels, helping to stop global warming, giving fire powers could help people always stay warm and cook things, and giving people ice powers...could help freeze the polar caps and also help stop global warming." Seghill exemplified.  
"...I see, so your intents were only to help humanity?" Jumba grew slightly interested.  
"Yes."  
Jumba sighed. "But why achive that with such brutality to my creation?"  
"...Well...if the DNA from 'your creation' could be given to people, I wanted to see how he worked by himself and find perks."  
"Perks you say?"  
"Yes, genetic perks that could be used."  
"But why so brutally?"  
"I didn't really trust him, people were never exposed to aliens before, we didn't know what could happen so we prepared for the worst."  
"What would the worst be?"  
"I don't know, some creature that would go and destroy the planet?" Seghill shrugged.  
'If only he knew, hehehe.' Jumba sighed. "Didn't think...by the way he was acting, that he was not harmful?"  
"Anyone would be scared in that scenario...I've read that fear can give people a perspective, and that you shouldn't fight what gives you that fear."  
"But Mrs. Ortiz treated 523 with kindness, and he opened up more to her than to you."  
"...Hmm, kindness...I would have considered that path if I myself weren't afraid of him."  
"You're afraid of 523?"  
"...Sorta...I'd have to admit I'm afraid...right now."  
"How so?"  
"I've never been exposed to other lifeforms before, I don't know anything about anyone, I don't know if they will hurt me or not...that's why I was...because I didn't know what I was dealing with."  
"...You really don't hehe." Jumba scratched his chin with a sigh. "So then, curiosity you say, you could do many things with it, but sometimes letting it control you is not best idea. Humans and their curiosity, I've heard that excuse so much I hardly believe you."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Pardon?"  
"I want to say anyways...I'm sorry for what happened."  
"...Noted." Jumba walked away. "Not entirely believed, but noted. I am done, I am having what I want."  
Both Jumba and Seghill were able to return to their seats.  
"Now then, now that the first cross examination is over..." The Ground Councilwoman said, "It is time for the second half of the examination. I call to the stand, Slushy."  
Slushy stood up, slowly and nervously. He knew little about how courts worked, he was uneasy. He slowly sat on the chair and Jerry walked over.  
"...Hello." Jerry said, finding the fact that he was talking to an alien rather strange. "I'm just going to ask you some questions, ok?"  
"..." Slushy didn't reply, he looked to the ground, uneasy.  
"Something wrong?"  
"...I...I don't know how this works..." Slushy admitted.  
"It's easy, I ask you questions, and you answer, nothing hard about it."  
"Is this interrogation? Are you going to zap me with electricity to make me talk?! Are you going to hurt me?!"  
"What? No, no! It's not like that at all, why do you ask that?"  
"It's what he did to me before..." Slushy closed his eyes, remembering the pain.  
"Hey, listen, there is no electricity here, ok? No one is making you do anything, if you're uncomfortable to answer, just say so, ok?"  
"Ok..."  
"So then, I want to ask you about your experience, what did Seghill do to you?"  
"He hurt me." Slushy looked over at Seghill, then quickly looked away as he started getting painful flashbacks. "He really, really hurt me."  
"He hurt you, ok, how did he hurt you?"  
"He zapped me with electricity, tried melting me, made me run in mazes, spliced my DNA, even...even try to kill me."  
"Hmm...that was not nice of him."  
"No..."  
"Do you think Seghill is evil?"  
"...I...don't know..."  
"After all he did, do you hate him for this? Do you think it's right that he spends ten...Turian years imprisoned on a faraway place without his family even knowing where he is?"  
"He took me away without my family knowing where I was..."  
"And?"  
"After all that pain...I'd never want anyone to go through it, anyone."  
"One of the key evidences for Seghill's crime is your DNA, you claim he spliced it?"  
"Yes..."  
"Well, over the break I'll let some scientists analyze that, ok?"  
"Keep them away from me, please!" Slushy whimpered, holding his head in his arms. "Make the scientists go away! They hurt me!"  
"Shhh, they won't do anything with you, ok? It's just they are looking at DNA they already have, ok?" Jerry assured.  
"...I'm scared."  
"Hmm?"  
"He...he...broke me. I'm broken...everything about me is different, my friends told me I'm always so happy, so carefree...not anymore. It's hard...I've lost sight in hope at times, they say it's not like me...I can't deny that." Slushy closed his eyes. "The pain, the torture...it's haunting me, I feel like I'll never be the same again."  
"...If you had the choice to get revenge on this man for hurting you by hurting his...say children, would you?"  
"Never."  
"You're not mad?"  
"I'm really mad, really upset, but I don't want to hurt people. If it was the other way around...I wouldn't have tried to kill him, it's not right to be crewel because you don't understand, you need to give people a chance."  
"I see. Is that all you want to say?"  
"...I want to know...what people think of me now...am I broken?"  
"...I don't think so, you are so small...so cute...so innocent. I know I'm his lawyer and all, but I say you didn't deserve that pain. But think about what you've learned, now you know the true danger of the world, humans are curious." Jerry sighed. "I think this whole incident wouldn't have happened if we had known about aliens before, we would have acted rationally."  
"I think so too."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, I think you're free to go, no more questions. And one more thing..."  
"Hmm?"  
"Did you get zapped by any electricity just now?"  
"...No..."  
"See? You're safe, nobody is going to hurt you here, ok?"  
"Ok..."  
The two returned to their seats.  
"Now then, it is time for a brief intermission." The Ground Councilwoman announced. "Defence and Prosecution, you may now use the time to discuss what you know."

"So a whole court case..." Reuben sighed sitting on the couch at Lilo's house.  
"Ih." Stitch confirmed, sitting next to him.  
"I feel bad for him, going through all that."  
"Cousin will be oketakka, especially when bad guy is in prison."  
"Yeah."  
"I got popcorn!" Bonnie entered the room with a large bowl. "Extra buttery."  
"Gimme!" Stitch reached for the bowl.  
"Cuz, it's for everyone."  
"Aww."  
Lilo watched the TV, fully focused on the situation.  
"Lilo?"  
"Huh?" Lilo turned to Stitch.  
"You want popcorn?"  
"Oh, no thanks Stitch."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah..." Lilo turned back to the TV.  
"Remind me again how the TV connects to the galactic TV signal." Rueben said.  
"Jumba fixed it so it could." Lilo sighed.  
"Oh, ok."  
"You think that crazy guy is going to spend 10 Turian years in galactic prison?" Clyde asked.  
"That seems like it."  
"So what do you think about...well...what did Slushy mean when he said he's broken..." Rueben said. "It sounds...pretty bad..."  
"...Yeah..."  
"Lilo, is he going to be ok?"  
"...I hope so."

"Now it is time for examination of the witneses." The Grand Council Woman announced, resuming the court session. "First, we let prosecution do the examining. Jumba, I'll let you start."  
Jumba stood up. "Alright then, I would first like to question an experiment who was with 523 in situation. I call 619 to stand."  
Splodyhead walked over to Jumba and sat in the chair. "So 619, you like to tell us about experience with 523?"  
"Well...he's changed since before. He's usually really happy, hopeful, optimistic. We liked to play games on the beaches and have fun. But...looking back at that one instant in time...when he and I were in that cage...he really seemed like the exact opposite of himself. He was pessimistic, depressive, and didn't even believe in hope. I...I just...it makes me mad that a person would do this to him."  
"So 619, did this man do any harm towards you?"  
"He...all he did was put me in a cage with Slushy...but it hurt because I had to see him so...depressed."  
'That...that really hurt you?' Slushy thought. 'I hurt you just because of me feeling hopeless?'  
"So no experimentation applied towards you nor 626 or 221?" Jumba scratched his chin.  
"None."  
"Hmm...alright then." Jumba scratched his chin again, unsure of why nothing happened to the other three. "Wonder why. So then, did you see this man do anything to 523?"  
"I...I did not see him do anything, only the aftermath of his actions. Everything that was said to happen was told to me by Slushy himself."  
"Alright then...one last question, do you know how Hamsterville was involved in this?"  
"He...well...Slushy told me that he was the one who provided the DNA splicing machine...other than that...no."  
"Ok, I am done with the questions." Jumba sat back down, not sure where else to go.  
"And now Jerry Anderson may question." The Grand Council Woman announced.  
"Hello." Jerry greeted.  
"...Hi."  
"So, for starters, you never saw Seghill directly do anything to your friend, correct?"  
"Correct."  
"So how do you know your friend was telling the truth?"  
'What?!' Slushy thought. 'Are you kidding me?!'  
"What?"  
"What if your friend was hallucinating or was not in a good mental state, what if everything he said never really happened?"  
"I...I...I trust him enough to tell the truth." Splodyhead replied, unsure what to say.  
"And another point, did my client ever force you to watch him as he 'tortured' your friend?"  
"No, he didn't, he left us alone."  
"So then, his only focus was 523?"  
"...At the moment...but what if when he was done he would just pick someone else to study? What if he got away will killing him, he would have picked one of us other three next, that's what I think."  
"So you think he would have studied you too?"  
"Yes."  
"Why not immediately?" Jerry walked around, pacing. "Why not immediately? It would have saved him time and gotten more information faster."  
"...Umm..."  
"Why wouldn't he not study you all at once? Maybe he just wanted to keep you there to make you feel like you're in danger when he has no intents to work with you at all?"  
"But then...why would he put all his focus into Slushy?" Splodyhead scratched his head. "I cannot answer that question for him. But anyways, the point is you have no physical evidence that the events you claim to have happened ever happened."  
Murmurs in the crowed were varied. "The human has a point."  
"...We do have evidence." Splodyhead replied. "His DNA. He said that Seghill took samples from him before and after the splicing."  
"I see, but how do you know if Seghill was involved with the splicing itself? What if it was just Hamsterville doing it?"  
"...Well..."  
"You do not have any physical evidence directly relating to Seghill. While the events of the splicing could be true, there can't be a way to pinpoint who is responsible for it."  
Splodyhead bit his lip, Jerry was right. There was no direct way to prove Seghill guilty. He had an idea. "What if he never worked with us so that we never witnessed his experimentations? What if he knew this would happen, this whole court. What is he left us three in the dark just so that nobody would be sure what actually happened!"  
"...That is a possibility." Jerry admitted. "The odds are very low, however..."  
"...I...I can't find another way to explain it."  
"And about the part where you were going through the air vents, why not get the collar off your friend immediately?"  
"I tried, but it shocked him when I tried pulling. If I threw a fireball I would have partially hit Slushy, and a smaller fireball could have caused the tech to overheat, causing more electricity to hurt him, I didn't want him to get hurt."  
"And what about the other two captives? One of them had electrical powers, why couldn't he remove the collar?"  
"We were told that we would get hurt if we tried."  
"What if that was a lie, what if the only thing stopping you from taking them off was fear of something that would never happen?"  
'He...he deceived us all.' Slushy thought. 'He made it look like we were all in danger, but it was just me?'  
Splodyhead's eyes widened. "But, but...seriously?"  
"Based on how well I know my client, him being cunning, it would make plenty of sense."  
"All this time...but why did Slushy's collar shock him?"  
"Perhaps Seghill's only study was him."  
"Why were we there then?" Splodyhead was confused. "We were there, but he didn't really pay attention to us."  
"Maybe Seghill is not as bad of a man? What if you were there because he wanted you to comfort 523?"  
"He...he..." Splodyhead remembered him trying his best to make Slushy believe in hope. "He could have."  
Jerry nodded. "I'm done with the questions, I've got what I need."  
Both Jerry and Splodyhead returned to their seats.

"Now then, it is time for the second have of witness examination, Jerry Anderson and Hamsterville may now take the stand." The Grand Council Woman announced.  
Jerry sighed. "I just got back down..."  
Hamsterville sat in the chair. "Alright human, what do you want to ask me?"  
"So Seghill claims you assisted him in his studies, how?"  
"Well, on a phone call we had he only told me he had 523 hostage, I was not aware of any other experiments. I told him about the DNA splicer machine, and he seemed interested. So I came to Earth to instal it in his lab. While I was there, he asked me if it could be used for humans, and I said that we would first have to test it on another lifeform that is as weak to electricity as humans are, and truth be told, that was 523."  
"What happened after you spliced his DNA?"  
"I told him the machine could successfully be used for humans, and he thanked me. I asked him if he would test 523 to see if the traits we put in him were being expressed, but he told me that he thinks 523 has gone through enough testing."  
"So what happened next?"  
"I asked him what he planned to do, he told me he wasn't so sure. I told him that he may find something useful about 523, and so he ended with the idea that he should conduct a dissection."  
"So it was not he who planned it, but you?"  
"Well, so-so."  
"Alright, so how did you react to the other captives being present?"  
"I didn't mind, the experiments and I are practical mortal enemies, I wouldn't care if he had every experiment captive."  
'You monster.' Slushy thought.  
"So, do you know why Seghill planned to only work with 523? Was there something miraculous he found about him, or was it just coincidence because he was the first one found?"  
"I'd say coincidence, the only miraculous experiment Jumba made was 626, all the others had not nearly as destructive capabilities as he."  
'...My whole fate could have changed if I just wasn't found first?!' Slushy clenched his fists. 'That's just...wrong!'  
"So then...why 523?"  
"That I cannot answer myself."  
"Alright...is that all?"  
"Yes."  
"Alright." Jerry left.  
Jumba then walked over. "So gerbil, you be helping with this, making sense because you already tried killing my experiments before."  
"I am a hamster!" Hamsterville yelled.  
"Silence. Now, tell me your motives, what be giving you nerve to do such thing?"  
"I...I wanted revenge from the last incident!"  
"The swapping ray, yes.  
"I wanted revenge on all of you, especially those two, 619 and 523. They pulled off something tricky, and it really urked me of my ignorance."  
"Is that why you be letting human do all this torture to 523?"  
"I didn't exactly let him..."  
"You gave him every detail about where to be finding them, and giving technology to be used to harm them!"  
'Yeah, you DID do all that, this whole thing is your fault too!' Slushy thought. 'Crazy gerbil!'  
"Well...that's true."  
"But why would you take such risk? Imagine if all humans found out about population of galaxy!"  
"That would be bad..."  
"Yes, wouldn't it..."  
"Well...because...what can I say? I am evil. I'm going back to prison anyways from the events from the past so there is no denying the fact that I am evil."  
"Listen, sciency human didn't study all four, only 523, there must be an explanation, the only one who could have provided him with convincing facts to study just him was you."  
"Well Jumba, I suppose I cannot hide that. You see, I told him about the string of powers 523 can do. Those are what got him interested. Unlike other experiments, 523 can shape his ice into anything, and he can even regenerate his body. Of course he was interested, what kind of human wouldn't want to regenerate? The regeneration powers of 523 could be spliced into humans, allowing them to handle diseases better, fix bones if they break, and basically, making them very hard to be killed. With 523's powers, humanity would thrive, that's what Seghill was looking for, a way to help humanity. Sure, super strength is great and all, but regeneration can save lives."  
'...He...he's right...my powers can save my life. Not with that stupid collar...it stops my regen from working...but in general, my regeneration can save my life.' Slushy thought, looking down. 'That's why...it wasn't some random chance...he wanted to find the most efficient way to help humans...but then again, he tried to kill me.'  
"And now you talk..." Jumba sighed. "But hold on, that would be breaking galactic law 73."  
"Who cares? I don't."  
"The punishment of you allowing humans to gain powers like this on a global scale is 73 case ELEVEN."  
"Case eleven, sure. More than ten, but hey, I'm already an evil genius prisoner, who cares? I can do all the evil I want, sure I'll always go to jail, but I shall escape again and again!"  
"You are crazy, you know that?" Jumba shook his head.  
"Who cares?!" Hamsterville laughed.  
"I do."  
"Oh, well, whatever."  
"So then, Seghill man was really targeting only 523."  
"Yes, and if we didn't get caught, he would have taken the DNA from previous blood sampling and spliced it into himself."  
"Is testing on himself?"  
"Yes."  
Jumba sighed. "523 is genetic experiment, humans are very basic lifeforms, while 523 is very complex, many things could go wrong there."  
"Pfft, humans are dumb anyways." Hamsterville whispered.  
"Yeah, I can partially agree, but many aren't so dumb at all, little-big girl was able to turn most destructive army of mutants in the world into harmless, friendly, cute creations."  
"What a waste."  
"You're the waste of intellectual skill."  
"You're the chubby, oversized one!"  
"You're the evil rat!"  
"You're the waste of scientific knowledge!"  
"Order in the court." The Grand Councilwoman sighed, knocking a wooden hammer into a block.  
"My apologies." Jumba said. He walked away from Hamsterville and sat down."  
'They...they argued about us...' Slushy thought. 'Hamsterville thinks we're a waste...no wonder he tried killing us before.' He sighed. "No wonder he didn't stop Seghill from trying to kill me."  
Splodyhead looked at his friend. "Look here, don't listen to the idiot, we're not wastes, you're not a waste either."  
"Thanks Splody." Slushy smiled.  
"And now a second intermission." The Grand Council Woman announced. "Then we will have final examinations and then closing statements. Then the jury will decide the verdict."

"That gerbil has SOME nerve saying we are a waste." Bonnie said, chewing down popcorn. "Hey Stitch, pass the Coke please." Stitch handed Bonnie a can of Coke, and she popped it open, taking a sip. "..." Lilo sighed. 'They argued on galactic live television.'  
"Lilo?" Stitch asked. "You going to finish your popcorn?"  
Lilo looked at the half-full bowl of popcorn on her lap. "Yeah...sooner or later."  
"Something on your mind?" Reuben asked.  
"...Yeah, but I'm fine."  
"If you say so."  
Lilo looked to the side as she felt the bowl on her lap shake slightly, Stitch was trying to snack on her popcorn. "Stitch, what happened you your popcorn?"  
"Meega ate it already."  
"Yeah?"  
"Ih."  
Lilo sighed and gave Stitch her bowl. "I'm not hungry, go ahead..."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah."  
Stitch shrugged and took the bowl, dumping all the popcorn into his mouth.  
"I hate that gerbil, you know..." Clyde sighed, trying to start up a conversation."  
"Oh yeah, like trying to kill us because he thinks we are a waste is so stupid." Bonnie said.  
"Ih." Stitch nodded. "Gerbil crazy."  
"So...sandwich anyone?" Reuben offered.  
"Sure." Bonnie reached a hand out. "A grilled one if you can."  
"Ok..."

"And now..." The Grand Councilwoman announced. "Court is back in session, let us resume where we were. Let's start with prosecution on the examination."  
Jumba stood up. "Come now 523, question time."  
Slushy nervously followed. He sat in the chair and faced Jumba.  
"So then, do you believe Hamsterville about human wanting regeneration power, or is he lying?"  
"I...I...I think...he's right."  
"How so?"  
"Well...I...you see...regeneration would be...most efficient for humans...I can understand that..."  
"But you think is true?"  
"I...I'm not sure. It looks like it...but...the pain...it's just...hard to forgive..."  
"I see, so if it comes down to your choice on this man's fate, what will you do?"  
"I...I...I want..."  
"Yes?"  
"I don't know what's right..."  
"You want man to get away with hurting you?"  
"No, but now that I know the backstory...it makes me doubt some things."  
"So then, what do you think, does this man deserve ten years of galactic prison?"  
"I...I..."  
"Look at this man." Jumba pointed to Seghill.  
Slushy turned his head over to Seghill. He turned away quickly. 'No no no no no.'  
"What do you see when you look at this man?"  
"...A...meany."  
"A meany? Is that all?"  
"A...I..."  
Jumba turned Slushy's head to look at Seghill. "Tell me what you see 523."  
Slushy closed his eyes. "I don't want to see him!"  
"Why not?"  
"He hurt me!"  
"Please, look at man, Jumba wants to know what you think."  
Slushy slowly opened his eyes. "I..."  
"What do you see?"  
"A...a..."  
"Yes?"  
"...Monster."  
"Ahh, I see, ok. So human is monster, I am understanding." Jumba let Slushy close his eyes again. "This man scares you?"  
"Y-Yes!"  
"You want to stay away?"  
"Please, I'm scared, keep me away from him."  
"Alright." Jumba brushed a finger on Slushy's head. "Little one, do not fear, Jumba keep you safe."  
Slushy nodded.  
"So then, you claim of DNA splicing?"  
"Y-Yes."  
"You are correct." Jumba turned to the jury, holding up a piece of paper. "DNA samples were taken before and after claimed event, Jumba will pass paper around, these were recorded results of the testing. Jumba handed the paper to a delegate member. "As you can see, the two strands of DNA are different."  
"He's right." The delegate passed the paper.  
Jumba took out another paper. "And, I am having records of hospital, 523 arrived for surgery due to a deep cut in chest." Jumba handed the medical sheet. "523 claimed that man was trying to dissect him, and several galactic officers witnessed attempt before they rescued him." Jumba walked back to Slushy. "See, everything claimed has some tie of evidence. For maze running, 523's neck is partially burned from electrical currents. I'm sure everything he claims is true."  
"You think so?" Slushy asked.  
"Yes, now I be going back to seat now, ok?"  
"Ok..."  
Jumba sat back at his seat. Jerry stood up and walked over.  
"So then, convinced Seghill is a monster?" Jerry asked, tapping a pen to the desk.  
"..." Slushy looked away.  
"Hey now, come on, I just want to ask you some things."  
"...Is it wrong...that I want...to see him in jail...for hurting me?"  
"...I...cannot answer that question..."  
"I...I..."  
"Can you tell about those times where you claimed he hurt you, are they true?"  
"I don't know anymore. He could have jacked my brain with the chip or worse...I...I feel hurt."  
"You feel hurt. Did Seghill ever hurt your friends? Did he force them to watch you as he tested you?"  
"No, he never did those things."  
"So he isn't a complete monster then, right?"  
"But he...he still hurt me. He hurt me and it's in a way I'll never forget."  
"I see...now then, if Seghill was a monster, why didn't he hurt your friends when it wasn't necessary? He could have done some other studies too, but chose to leave them alone. A monster would have tortured them too."  
"He...he..."  
"He's not as bad as you think."  
"No...no he...he hurt me." Slushy shook his head. "He hurt me, I don't care what you tell me, I...I don't...I...he changed me in a way that can never be fixed! Don't...don't you get it?"  
"...I understand, you are upset, but don't you think that ten years without family is harsh?"  
"He...he...he took me away from my family, why would I care about his?"  
"Because you know humans do not live as long as you."  
"...I..."  
"You're DNA shows your immortal. A few days away from family compared to ten years from family with the possibility of death, what is worse?"  
"...Both."  
"Both?"  
"Both."  
"Both...so then, don't you think that maybe, he doesn't deserve this sentence?"  
"He does...but he doesn't...but he does...but he...he..."  
"You're unsure."  
"Yes...I...I..."  
"Just think about it, does this man really deserve it?"  
"...Not completely..."  
'He's planting seeds of doubt.' Splodyhead observed. 'That's no good...they're trying to manipulate him.'  
"I rest my case." Jerry sighed.

Slushy stood up slowly, he wasn't sure what to believe anymore, lies could have been planted into his head, he himself may not know what really happened. He sat back in his seat next to Splodyhead.  
"Hey, don't let the guy break you, ok?" Splodyhead whispered. "They're trying to manipulate you so his sentence isn't as hard, you gotta stay strong."  
"I...I know but...I...I'm not so sure..." Slushy looked down. "It's all a blur in my mind, what's real and what isn't...and then everything is mushed together...and I don't even know reality itself..."  
"Look here, I'm not letting that man get away with hurting you, Jumba's got the evidence that it happened, this guy will get what he deserves, I know it." Splodyhead looked at Jumba. "Right Jumba?"  
"...Correct 619." Jumba said after a pause. He was focusing on processing the conversation, unsure of what to believe.  
"See Slushy?" Splodyhead turned back to his friend. "It's fine."  
Slushy sighed, swinging his legs freely, trying to find a way to occupy himself. "Sure..."  
"No more bad stuff for you, ok?"  
Slushy closed his eyes, the memories slipped back into his head. He wanted them to stop, he couldn't make them stop, they kept replaying and replaying, his mind on a rewind. Eventually he forgot everything about what was currently happening and let his memories hypnotize him into a vision of the past.  
"...Slushy?" Splodyhead snapped in front of his friend's face. "Hello?"  
"..." Slushy looked forward with a blank stare, not even the slightest reaction was given.  
"Slushy? Earth to Slushy, come in Slushy." Splodyhead knocked on Slushy's head. "Hello in there?"  
"..." Slushy still didn't respond.  
Splodyhead sighed. "What's going on with you now?"  
"..." Slushy continued to look forward.  
"That's it, time for brute force." Splodyhead put his hands on Slushy's shoulders and shook him. "Snap out of it!"  
"Wha-?!" Slushy blinked his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. "Where are we?"  
"Where are we? We're in a court right now!"  
"Court...? Oh...r-right! Count...y-yeah..."  
"You're mine just...disappeared for a minute there..."  
"I'm fine...it's fine."  
"No it's not."  
"Yeah, it is, don't worry about me."  
"After all that's happened, I have every reason to worry."  
Slushy sighed. "Fine..."  
"Oh, it was that PTSD kicking in, wasn't it?"  
"...I..."  
"Hey, look..."  
Slushy looked over. "Yeah?"  
Splodyhead wrapped his arms around his friend. "It's going to be ok. I promise."  
"...Thank you..." Slushy smiled, returning the hug.

"And now for the examination of Mark Seghill, Jerry, you may begin."  
Jerry stood before his client. "So, Mark, is it true that you were only intending on studying the little guy just for his regeneration powers?"  
"...Yes." Seghill confirmed.  
"I see, and so you were never going to do anything with the others?"  
"I had no plans for them."  
"No plans..." Jerry paced around. "What would you have done if you had murdered the little guy?"  
"I...I'm not sure, I would probably preserve his body after I was done with the work, maybe let other scientists see it..."  
'You would've?' Slushy thought, his heart aching. 'You wouldn't even give my body back? You...you're heartless...'  
"But what about the other three?" Jerry tapped his pen to the table. "What would you have done with them?"  
"I would let someone else determine their fate, I only wanted to work with 523."  
"I see, so you do not have the heart to hurt them at the same time as 523, nor would you force them to watch you as you worked with him."  
"Correct." Seghill tapped his index finger on his desk.  
"And so...this was all to help humanity thrive?"  
"Yes. I had no malicious purposes of my work."  
'Then why do it so maliciously?!' Slushy grew upset. 'No malicious purpose, but you treated me like some monster!'  
"Alright Seghill, so you only wanted to help humanity, you weren't doing it to be greedy?" Jerry asked.  
"Not at all, I only wanted to do this so families across the world wouldn't suffer as many losses." Seghill assured.  
'...But...he was doing it to help people...I like helping people...' Slushy grew confused on what side to choose. 'Come on, he hurt you, don't let them twist what you know...but he wanted to do it for a good cause...it wasn't worth your suffering...but I like helping people...so you like to suffer...no...let this man get what he deserves...he doesn't deserve it...he does...no...listen to yourself, you're letting them break you! But they...no but's! But I don't think...come on, you're better than that! It's not right! It is right! No! Yes!'  
"I've got what I need." Jerry went back to his seat.  
Jumba stood up, he looked rather sternly, yet understanding, at the man who was responsible of the near death of his son. "So, human. You be claiming no other experiments were to be involved?"  
"Yessir." Seghill tensed up, rather afraid of the possibilities Jumba could do to him.  
"Well, enhancing a species unnaturally is illegal in galactic code. Evolution takes time, not whenever you want."  
"Sorry..."  
"So then, human, you thought you could be getting away with murder of my son?"  
"I...I..."  
Jumba put his two brawny hands on the desk, his four eyes stared at Seghill's two eyes. "Answer me human."  
"I..."  
"If I tried to dissect your children, would you be happy?"  
"Not at all."  
"So then, why?!"  
"...I...don't know."  
"Yes you do, it was your idea, regardless of what Hamsterville was saying before. If you had killed him, did you honestly think you'd have gotten away with it?"  
"...No and yes, I'm just not sure how to answer it."  
"How so?"  
"The government authorized me to do it."  
"So just because you're allowed to you be thinking is good idea? Would you be doing that to other humans?"  
"No."  
"So why?!"  
"I..."  
"Listen human." Jumba sighed. "I just want to know...why did my son deserve this?"  
Seghill closed his eyes. His son. Before Slushy seemed to be just a mutant, a freak of nature, a genetic experiment. But now...he was more...he had family...and his family loved him. "He didn't"  
"Now you are seeing it my way, 523 is no wreck, is no mistake in life, is prescious child to me."  
"I understand." Seghill sighed. "My children are precious to me too."  
Jumba sighed and returned to his seat, Seghill as well.  
"You may now take the time to determine your closing statements." The Grand Councilwoman announced.

"Jumba...he said...son." Rueben said, quietly. "He really does take us seriously, really really seriously."  
"Ih." Stitch agreed as he popped open a can of soda. "Ohana, Jumba cares about us."  
"I think we all care for eachother." Bonnie said, chewing some popcorn. "Right Lilo?"  
Lilo sighed, swinging her legs freely. 'I can see why Slushy acted so unsure...Seghill was good and bad at the same time.'  
"Lilo?"  
"Huh?" Lilo looked over at Bonnie.  
"Oh, nevermind." Bonnie sighed, chewing more popcorn.  
Lilo turned her focus back to the TV, she really cared about the matter.  
"Hey, everything ok?" Reuben asked. "Are you hungry? I can make you a sandwich."  
"Oh, no thanks..." Lilo replied, almost emotionless.  
"Lilo, you're not acting like yourself." Clyde observed. "Something is bothering you, why not tell us?"  
"Sorry, I can't help but worry...this is really important and...I just need to see this."  
"You seem unwell." Bonnie handed Lilo a can of Coke. "Don't worry, Jumba and my cuz will get that man in prison like he deserves."  
"It's funny how you're the one saying it." Rueben took a bite of sandwhich.  
"Well we used to just steal things, we never hurt anybody."  
"Good point."  
Bonnie turned back to Lilo. "Lilo, it's all going to be fine, trust me, I know."  
"If you say so." Lilo sighed, eyes fixed on the TV screen.

Slushy watched as Jumba stood up, his eyes fixed as his creator delivered his final speech. The whole matter seemed to be slipping by, he heard words here and there, but he felt like something was pulling him out of reality. Within his subconsciousness, he had a conversation with himself.  
'Is this what I want?'  
'He deserves to be punished.'  
'But like this?'  
'You didn't deserve to be hurt.'  
'But this isn't fair for him.'  
'It wasn't fair for you.'  
Slushy shook his head. 'No, he was afraid, he didn't understand, he was right to be careful and scared.'  
'He was not right to treat you like a monster.' Slushy sighed.  
His mind hovered between sides, his mind was pulled out of reality completely. He floated through a simulation of space created by his subconscious. 'He didn't know about anything, he didn't know how to handle the situation.'  
'He knew you're a living thing, he knew you had feelings.'  
Slushy looked around the abyss of his mind. 'What do I want?'  
Many personalities he had replied.  
'You want justice.'  
'You want fairness.'  
'You want no one to suffer.'  
'You want him to pay.'  
'You don't want him to pay.'  
'You don't want him to loose everything.'  
'You want him to.'  
'You don't.'  
'It's your choice.'  
Slushy looked around, his personalities all surrounded him.  
'You want revenge.'  
'You don't want anyone to suffer anymore.'  
'You want him to feel your pain.'  
'You only want him to understand you.'  
'You want him to learn from his mistake.'  
'You want him to accept the consequences of his actions.'  
"No, stop." Slushy looked around. "Stop it, please!"  
The personalities were all around him, they threw memories at him. 'He hurt you.'  
"No, I...I don't want!"  
'He didn't hurt everyone.'  
'He hurt you.'  
"Stop!"  
'You can never be the same.'  
'Give him what he deserves.'  
"What do you want from me?!"  
'...Choose, it will be you who decides his fate.'  
"Me? I? No, it's the jury, not me."  
'You will choose his fate.'  
"No...no I can't choose!"  
'Slushy.'  
"I-I!"  
'Slushy, Slushy, Slushy...'  
"What do you want?!"

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Splodyhead shook Slushy by the shoulders.  
Slushy opened his eyes. "Huh?" He looked around, every single alien figure in the room was staring at him.  
"It's your choice." The Grand Councilwoman said. "The jury has determined it as guilty with punishment V.C."  
"What does that mean?"  
"You determine the fate of this man."  
"I?" Slushy looked at Seghill, his face was sullen, expecting the worst.  
"What case will it be? One through ten, your choice."  
Slushy shook his head. "I can't choose...I'm so confused..."  
Splodyhead looked over at his friend. "Give the man case ten, he deserves it."  
"No." Slushy whispered, surprising the courtroom. "I can't do that...I'm not that kind of...I don't want to make anyone suffer."  
"After what this man did to you, you think he should be homefree?"  
"No...he deserves...but not so harsh...he...I'm hurt...but...he didn't hurt you, he didn't...he wasn't as bad." Slushy stood up. "For everything bad he did, I could see something that could always have been worse, he didn't throw everything at me. He...he didn't hurt you, that's what matters to me."  
"You matter the most, this whole thing is about you!" Splodyhead shook his head. "Why is this so hard?"  
"He...he's a monster...but the same time...he's a scientist just wanting to make sure the planet won't fall into an appocolypse, he wants to protect Earth, there is goodness behind the evil...everyone deserves a second chance." Slushy looked over at Splodyhead. "Like you and I did."  
"But..."  
Slushy walked over to Seghill. "You're...a bad man, but maybe...you can be good too? You...I can give you a second chance, I can stop them from giving you the worst, but...only if you promise something."  
Seghill raised an eyebrow. "Promise?"  
"I...I want you to...be friends with aliens, don't be afraid, and...I want Earth to be a part of the Galactic Alliance too, but if the people of Earth will overreact...I want you to convince them to be friends, I want us all to get to know each other." He made a small smile. "And maybe this mistake can never happen again."  
Seghill smiled. "You'll give me a second chance?"  
"If you don't try killing anyone and...you'll have to go back to an animal biologist, but yeah, I had a second chance...and so can you."  
"That...means a lot..."  
"Will you take the second chance?" Slushy offered a hand.  
"Yes." Seghill shook hands with a smile.

Back home, Lilo relaxed, a smile on her face.  
"Seghill deserved worse." Clyde sighed. "I was waiting for Slushy to be all like 'GO TO JAIL AND DON'T COME OUT!' and stuff, but I guess he really is too nice."  
"Ih." Stitch confirmed. "Cousin is nice to everyone, humans and all."  
Lilo whispered. "You made the right choice Slushy, I'm proud."

To be continued. 


	9. 9) What's Best for You

Discovered) Chapter 9: What's Best for You.

Can't move.  
Afraid.  
Sweating.  
Crying.  
Help me.  
Pain.  
Cries.  
More pain.  
More and more.  
Fading away.  
Afraid.  
"Uhh, excuse me?" A girl asked.  
"Huh?" Slushy looked up. "Here's the dollar..." The girl gave Slushy a dollar.  
"Oh, right, thank you."  
The girl walked away, holding a snow cone in her hand.  
Sushy was back home, but the memories came with him. It's been days, but he could never get them out of his mind.  
From the side, Splodyhead watched his friend, wanting to help him recover. 'It's been days...but he still keeps slipping away from reality.'  
He watched as Slushy picked up a snow cone, but then freeze and stare blankly. The boy asked if he was ok, and Slushy shook his head and apologized, giving the boy his frozen treat.  
'I feel so bad...he's not the same anymore...' Splodyhead sighed and walked over to his friend. "Slushy, you available?"  
Slushy looked over at Splodyhead. "Oh yeah, sure..." Slushy sighed as he left the stand.  
Splodyhead put an arm around Slushy's shoulders as they walked. "Hey man, this is really taking you out of your day, the whole memory issue, I wanna help you feel better."  
"Splody I appreciate it, really, but Jumba said you can't cure-" Slushy tried to explain.  
"No, shush, I'm not going to let you be like this forever, you will be happy again after I'm through with you today." Splodyhead led Slushy to the edge of the water. "Look at yourself, what do you see?"  
Slushy looked at his reflection, it wavered and swished as tiny waves distorted the image. "I'm broken."  
Splodyhead sighed. "See, that's something we have to fix, right?"  
Slushy closed his eyes. "Can you fix that?"  
"Sure I can!"  
"How-!?" Slushy was pushed into the water.  
"By having fun!" Splodyhead laughed.  
"Fun?" Slushy stood up. "You think fun can help me?"  
"Of Course it can!" Splodyhead smiled. "Come on, let's go and have fun, maybe it will help!"  
"Ok..." Slushy sighed, climbing out of the water.  
Splodyhead led Slushy to the small park by the town. They sat on the swings and sighed.  
"So...what now?" Slushy asked.  
"Swing and have fun!" Splodyhead said, swinging.  
Slushy sighed and swung his legs back and forth, but as he swang up and down, his face seemed emotionless.  
"Hey, Slushy, come on, you're not even trying!" Splodyhead sighed, getting off his swing. He walked over to his friend and gave him a push. "Go higher!"  
"Wh-whoa!" Slushy giggled.  
"Hehe." Splodyhead pushed harder.  
"Hehe, higher!" Slushy laughed."Higher! Higher!"  
"Alright!"  
"Woo!" Slushy cheered. "Hahaha!"  
"Isn't this fun?"  
"Y-Yeah! It's so-" Slushy closed his eyes.  
"So...?"  
'...' Slushy didn't respond.  
Splodyhead stopped pushing. "Hey, you ok?"  
'...' Slushy looked forward blankly.  
"...Ok, so swings didn't work, maybe...maybe some food? You want to eat something?"  
"Food...wha?" Slushy looked at Splodyhead, confused. "Let's get something to eat, maybe that will help!" Splodyhead took Slushy by the hand and walked quickly. 'I'm not giving up.'  
"Splody slow down a bit!" Slushy had to walk quickly to keep up.  
"Hurry up!" Splodyhead started running. 'Can't give up, he needs help.'  
Splodyhead took Slushy to a cafe and got them sandwiches. "See, it's a nice BLT, and it's not hot either." Splodyhead said, pushing the sandwich into Slushy's arms. "This will make you feel better!"  
"But...I don't know..." Slushy sighed.  
"Eat it."  
Slushy peeled off the wrapping of the sandwich and took a bite. "Mmm, yum!"  
"See, it's great, isn't it?" Splodyhead said, taking a bite of a piping hot meatball sub. "It's so full of flavor, it's so good!"  
"I told you so!"  
"..." Slushy put the sandwich down on the wrapping foil, he stared at it, emotionless.  
"What's wrong now? I thought you just said it was really good!"  
"..." Slushy didn't reply.  
Splodyhead sighed and finished his sub. "Ok...how about we wrap it up and save it for later, ok?"  
"...Huh?" Slushy looked over in confusion.  
"I said...nevermind." Splodyhead wrapped Slushy's sandwich and gave it to him. "Here is your sandwhich, carry it."  
"Oh, ok..."  
They walked back to Slushy's place where Slushy put his sandwich in the mini-fridge he had. He sighed, "Thanks for trying Splody, I really appreciate it...but it's just no use..."  
Splodyhead shook his head. "I'm not giving up yet, I'll come back later, ok?"  
"Ok..." Slushy resumed his job.

Splodyhead walked over to Lilo's house.  
"Jumba's got to have an invention for Slushy...a rainbow blaster, a glitter cannon, something that can make him happy!" He said to himself as he walked. He knocked on the door of the ship and Jumba opened it.  
"Oh, 619, hello there." Jumba said, not fully opening the door. He seemed to be hiding something.  
"Hey Jumba, can I come in? I was hoping you'd have something I could use to make Slushy happy."  
Jumba looked inside. "In second..." He closed the door and frantically put ten small marbles in a case, then locking the case in a shelf. He opened the door again and Splodyhead walked inside.  
"So Jumba, can I take a look at your ray blaster stache? Maybe find a smile-ray or a kitten launcher..."  
"Umm...I don't know, take look for self. Here is key to cabinets in ray storage." Jumba gave Splodyhead a key. "Pick one ray, and give Jumba back key after done."  
"Ok..." Splodyhead took the key. He entered the small room and looked around. "Let's see...enlarging rays...no...shrinking rays...no...fart guns...eww...explosive nuclear blasters...no...there is nothing here..." Splodyhead sighed. He slowly kept walking. 'I can't give up.'  
As he walked, he saw a strange display covered in a cloth. He pulled it off to reveal a small ray, the description printed on the side. 'It's perfect...the only thing that can work...' Splodyhead shook his head. 'But...it's not right...no, he needs to be happy again.' He took the ray off the display and then exited the room. He gave Jumba the key and left quickly, not wanting Jumba to know his selection.  
"619?" Jumba looked over as Splodyhead ran out of the ship. Jumba walked into the room to see which ray Splodyhead selected. He found the display with his latest, yet incomplete, invention...that wasn't there anymore. "Oh no..." Jumba quickly ran after Splodyhead, knowing exactly what he was planning.  
Splodyhead could hear Jumba calling him from behind, he shook his head. 'I can't stop, I can't!'  
"619! Stop! It's highly unstable and dangerous! You could be destroying his entire-!" "I know! I don't care!" Splodyhead yelled back, holding in small tears. "It doesn't matter!"  
"Is mattering extremely!"  
Splodyhead turned around and fired...fireballs in front of Jumba, blocking his way. "I don't care, it's a risk I have to take."  
"Is way to risky!"  
"I'm sorry." Splodyhead kept running.  
Jumba climbed over the hole in his path and continued to chase Splodyhead. "You can't!"  
"I have to!"  
"No!"  
Splodyhead took a turn into the forest, and Jumba lost sight of him. Jumba panted, "Jumba not built...for...running..." He looked around. 'Have to stop 619 before makes horrible mistake!' He went into the forest, it was the fastest way into town.

"Slushy? Are you there?" Splodyhead asked, knocking the door of Slushy's home. He hid the ray behind his back.  
Slushy opened the small door. "Yeah?"  
"I...I have one last thing...I think will help."  
Slushy sighed. "Splody...why don't you give it a rest?"  
"I can't, not until I see you better again."  
"Well...come inside I guess." Slushy allowed Splodyhead to enter the small home. Inside was a small bed, a fridge, a table with a chair, and a carpet on the floor, it was very small. Splodyhead sat in the chair and watched Slushy close the door sit on the bed. "Ok, this is going to work, I know it."  
Slushy sighed. "What is it?"  
"You..." Splodyhead didn't want Slushy to directly know. "You...gotta lay down in bed."  
"Ok...?" Slushy laid down.  
"And...close your eyes."  
"Um...ok..." Slushy closed his eyes.  
"And now...forget this whole mistake ever happened." Splodyhead slowly walked over.  
"Forget? How?"  
"Just...relax ok?"  
"What are you doing?"  
"Nothing, trying some...psychological stuff, I think it will work."  
"Ok...if you say so..."  
Splodyhead held up the ray. "Don't worry, if this works, everything will be back to normal again, right?"  
"I...I think?" Slushy replied, unsure.  
Splodyhead put a finger at the trigger. "It's gotta be exactly seventeen days, four hours, twelve minutes."  
"What?"  
"619! Be opening door immediately!" Jumba yelled, knocking at the door.  
"Splody? Is that Jumba?" Slushy tried sitting up, but Splodyhead pushed him down. "What's going on?!"  
"Slushy, stop, please...I wanna help!" Splodyhead insisted.  
"Be opening door!" Jumba demanded, with also worry.  
"Splody, he wants to come inside." Slushy sat up and opened his eyes, "It can't be that...bad?!" He saw Splodyhead pointing the ray at him. "What are you doing?!"  
"I'm going to fix you." Splodyhead said, his hands shaking. "I'm going to take away all the pain and suffering, you won't remember any of it..."  
"But!"  
"Just let me help you!"  
"No! I...I..." Splodyhead pushed Slushy into the wall. "Just...let me help..."  
"I...I..."  
"Please..."  
Slushy looked at Splodyhead, he could see that he was tearing up. "Splody..."  
"I want to make you happy again..."  
"But a ray that makes me happy...can't make me happy."  
"It's not a ray that makes you happy."  
"What is it?"  
"It's a ray..." Splodyhead raised the weapon. "That will take your pain away."  
"What is it? Is it going to kill me?!"  
"No! Of course not. But it's still another permanent solution..."  
"And...that is?"  
Splodyhead put a finger at the trigger, his hands shaking. "It's going to be ok, I promise."  
"But Jumba is upset! Is this something dangerous?!"  
"...Possibly..."  
Slushy looked at Splodyhead, eye to eye. "Then what?"  
Splodyhead closed his eyes. "I want you to close your eyes, I don't want you to see it."  
"...But..."  
"Just...please, close them..."  
Slushy slowly closed his eyes.  
"And now..." Splodyhead clicked the trigger, firing the ray. "Forget everything."  
Slushy collapsed onto the ground, unconsciously. Splodyhead put the ray on the table and walked over.  
Jumba broke into the house. "619 RAY IS UNSTABLE, YOU COULD...oh no..." He looked at Splodyhead, worried. "You did it anyway."  
Splodyhead looked at his unconscious friend. "I had to."  
"His whole memory could be gone now, may revert to original programing, or even...just wake up as nothing but a lost soul."  
"I...I didn't erase his memories, I changed them."  
"Changed?"  
"There was the setting on the blaster I saw while I was running. I recreated his memories, he'll wake up to a normal day."  
"How did you change them?"  
"I...I changed them so the DNA splicing was a lab accident on the ship. The knife was him being attacked by a wolf at night, he shouldn't remember the original version anymore."  
"But whole reason to keep memories is so he learns from mistakes."  
"I left the feeling of discomfort for those situations, he unconsciously will know."  
"Still can't be believing you did this. 523 may not wake up anytime soon if you were replacing memories."  
Splodyhead laid his friend on the bed. "I didn't want him to be...broken forever. He didn't want to...I just wanted everything to go back to normal..."  
"I am understanding..." Jumba sighed. "Come 619, let us check on 523 tomorrow morning, will not be conscious again until then."  
"Ok..." Splodyhead followed Jumba out the door. He turned around. "See you in the morning."

'Where am I? Where...where...' Slushy opened his eyes. 'What happened?' He looked around, he sat on a grassy hill. 'What am I doing here? How did I get here?' He stood up. 'What happened?' He looked around, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, petals of flowers flew in the wind's gentle breeze.'It's so beautiful...' He walked around. 'But how did this happen? The last thing I remember...I...was...was...' Slushy stopped walking. 'I...don't remember. What about before? I...I can't remember anything from today, the last thing really clear to me was-' He cut himself off when the fake memory of the wolf attack slid in. 'A wolf...a wolf attacked me...?' He walked around, worried. 'Am I...dead? Am I...dreaming?' He looked around and tried calling out to someone. "Hello? Is anyone there?"  
"Wake up."  
Slushy turned around. "Huh?"  
"Wake up Slushy."  
"Who's there?"  
"Get up."  
Slushy looked around in confusion. "Who's talking to me?"  
"Hey, it's ok, no more nightmares, right?"  
"Nightmares...?" Slushy walked around.  
"If you won't wake up...I'll check on you later." The voice started to fade.  
"No, w-wait!" Slushy started running around. "Wait!"  
"...You've been sleeping too long..."  
"I'm not sleeping! I'm awake! Right here!"  
"...Just, get more rest."  
"Wait, I...I want to wake up!" Slushy looked into the sky. "I want to wake up! Wait for me!" The petals in the wind swirled around him, causing him to lose sight of the grassy hill. "Wh-what?!" He then felt the petals lift him off the ground, he panicked. "H-Help!"  
"Just wake up Slushy."

"Just wake up." Splodyhead whispered, sitting on the chair in Slushy's small home. "I'm not asking for much, right?"  
'Wake...up...?' Slushy slowly opened his eyes, everything seemed blurry at first.  
"You're awake! You-do you...remember me?" Splodyhead walked over.  
"Remember?" Slushy sat up.  
"Come on...you remember me, right?"  
"...Splody?" Slushy shook his head. "What are you doing here?"  
"You do remember!" Splodyhead smiled. "Do you...remember the lab accident?"  
'Lab accident? When did-' Slushy was interrupted by the fake memory flushing in. His eyes went wide, he shook his head. "Don't remind me, that accident really hurt..."  
'He doesn't remember the bad stuff anymore!' Splodyhead sighed. "So, you going to do your job again?"  
"Y-Yeah, right...also...why don't I remember anything from yesterday?"  
"Uhh, who knows?" Splodyhead left the small home. "See you on your break maybe?"  
"Sure..." Slushy sighed, scratching his head. '...Well...some week...' He then started to do his job.

Jumba sighed, looked inside a small case with ten marbles...or were they? He sighed, brushing them lightly with a finger. "My latest and greatest creations, all so evil...all so very...very evil."  
"Jumba?" Lilo entered the room.  
Startled, Jumba closed the case. "Yes little-big girl?"  
"I was wondering if you...nevermind."  
"What is problem?"  
"Well..." Lilo shrugged. "Yout think Slushy will be ok soon?"  
"523 will be alright again, is promise."  
"What's in the case Jumba?" Lilo pointed to the case. Jumba put it on his desk. "Is...Jumba's lunch."  
"Can I see?"  
"No! Is...personal to Jumba."  
"...Ok?" Lilo left the ship.  
Jumba sighed with relief. "If little-big girl found out, she would be most upset. Jumba promise but...cannot help myself."  
He opened the case and peered at the ten blue marbles, each labeled with a number.  
"These little ones cannot be turning to good as other experiments were before, takes very special condition...Jumba has not figured out what yet so best not to activate any."  
He put the case in a special cabinet and locked it. He left the ship and sighed.  
"Perhaps in time Jumba will tell little-big girl and 626, but not today."

End of series. 


End file.
